Welcome To The Real World Seasons 1 & 2
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.
1. Chapter 1

It has been one month since Allison and Ashley Cox, twin sisters that are always starving for adventure, got warped into their TV and experienced 2 episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh GX right in front of their eyes. Now Allison, the older of the two twins, was watching the same episodes that they were in, which was called The King of Copycats Parts 1 and 2. Ashley walked in the computer room and saw her sister with the same depressed look on her face. "You watching those episodes again?" she asked.  
>"Yes. I miss all of the guys that we met during those episodes." Allison replied.<br>"This is the third time you watched Yu-Gi-Oh GX today ever since we got on the show."  
>"I know. I just wish I can see them again." Ashley looked out a window and saw the sun shining brightly. But she saw something weird up in the sky. "Hey, sis. You might wanna see this." Allison looked out the window with her.<br>"We should see what's going on." said Allison. The 2 girls went outside and saw people falling from the sky.  
>"Hey, look! It's raining men!" said Ashley.<br>"Those are not just men." Allison looked closer and saw Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, and Dimitri from Yu-Gi-Oh GX falling from the sky.  
>"Catch the one you love!" said Allison as she ran from the porch.<br>"Wait, what?" asked Ashley as she followed her. Allison was trying to catch Dimitri, since he was her favorite character. Finally, he came down in her arms.  
>"Oh boy! Still heavy!" said Allison. Ashley had caught Syrus. Jaden, Chumley, Zane, Bastion, and Alexis just fell to the ground without anyone catching them.<br>"Dang, you're heavy, Syrus." said Ashley.  
>"Sorry, Ashley." said Syrus as Ashley put him down. "Wait a minute! Ashley?"<br>"Hey, you're Allison Cox." said Dimitri.  
>"Wow. You actually remember us." said Allison.<br>"It's been so long." said Jaden.  
>"Uh, Jaden? It has actually been one month."<br>"Really?" Allison nodded. "Wow."  
>"How did you guys get here?" asked Ashley.<br>"To be honest, we don't know. All we do know is that we were in Dr. Crowler's class, and the next minute, we were falling from the sky." said Zane.  
>"And we landed here." said Alexis.<br>"Oh. So you don't remember anything else?" asked Ashley.  
>"Nope. So, this is your house?" asked Syrus as he stared at the orange brick house in front of him.<br>"Sure is. Why don't you come inside? It's cold out here."  
>"Ashley, it's spring. Of course it's going to be cold." Ashley led Alexis, Chumley, Bastion, Zane, Jaden, and Syrus into the house, leaving Allison and Dimitri behind.<br>"Allison? You're still holding me." said Dimitri.  
>"Oh darn it! Sorry about that." Allison let Dimitri down. She had a blush on her face.<br>"Uh, we should get inside." said Allison.  
>"Yeah." The 2 went inside the house.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Yu-Gi-Oh GX cast were inside the house with the 2 Cox girls. "Okay, Yu-Gi-Oh GX peeps, welcome to the Cox household. This is the kitchen." said Allison.  
>"That room straight ahead is the dining room, even though no one dines in it." said Ashley.<br>"Over to your left is the bathroom, playroom, and living room. And that room with the computer is called the computer room. The computer room is my favorite room of the house."  
>"Everything looks awesome." said Jaden.<br>"I agree with you there, Jaden." said Alexis.  
>"Now, if you would follow us upstairs, please." said Ashley. They went up some stairs.<br>"Over to your right is another bathroom. And over to your left is some bedrooms." said Ashley.  
>"This one is mine and my sister Amanda's. We both share a room, which sucks." said Allison as she opened the door to her room. The walls were green and has 2 bunk beds.<br>"Neat room." said Syrus. They left Allison's room and walked along. They stopped at another closed door.  
>"This door leads to my room." said Ashley. She opened the door. The walls were pink with posters of Big Time Rush, Selena Gomez, horses, and the characters from the show Shake It Up.<br>"Cool. You love horses?" asked Alexis.  
>"I sure do." answered Ashley.<br>"Come along, please." said Allison. They stopped at another room with pink walls, a bed, and 3 windows.  
>"This is our parents' bedroom. But usually, our mom sleeps up here. Our dad sleeps on the couch."<br>"This room looks bigger than both of your bedrooms. Why is that?" asked Zane.  
>"To be honest, we don't know. Now, you guys must be hungry. Let's go downstairs and get a bite to eat." said Ashley. They went back downstairs, but once they got down, they heard a sound.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"What's that noise?" asked Syrus. Suddenly, a small dog came over and attacked the gang.  
>"No! Bad boy, bad boy!" said Ashley.<br>"Get off of these people!" said Allison. The dog was currently attacking Jaden and Dimitri.  
>"Ashley, go find his ball." Ashley found a green tennis ball nearby and threw it into the playroom. The dog went after it.<br>"We are so sorry about that, guys." said Ashley.  
>"What was that?" asked Bastion.<br>"That was our dog Sanders. He ususally does that to strangers." said Allison.  
>"Are any of you hurt?" asked Ashley.<br>"No, we're fine. Except the fact that we almost got heart attacks." said Syrus.  
>"We're sorry. Okay, now you guys can just watch TV or play with Sanders while the 2 of us make something to eat." said Allison. The 2 girls went in the kitchen. Sanders came back in the living room with the tennis ball in his mouth. He went over to Bastion.<br>"I think he wants you to throw it, Bastion." said Chumley.  
>"Either that, or he wants to play tug-of-war with you." said Alexis. Bastion grabbed the ball from Sanders' mouth. He then threw it. Sanders went after it again.<br>"Wow. You threw it far." said Syrus.  
>Meanwhile, Ashley and Allison were making frozen pizza. "I forgot how to do this. It's better with Mom and Dad around." said Allison.<br>"So, Allison. Let me ask you a question. Who do you like better? Jaden or Dimitri?" asked Ashley.  
>"Oh, crap. That's hard to answer, sis. Um, let me think about that. Jaden's really nice and all, but Dimitri is kinda nice, too. I just don't know, Ashley." answered Allison. Suddenly, the girls heard a voice.<br>"Girls, we're home!"


	4. Chapter 4

"They're home already? Ashley, tell the guys to hide upstairs. I'll stall them." said Allison. Ashley nodded and went in the living room.  
>"Hey, Allison. Where's your sister?" asked the mom.<br>"Um, she's in the living room watching TV, but now she just went upstairs." she answered.  
>"Oh, okay. Mmm, what's cooking?" asked the dad.<br>"Frozen pizza. The both of us are starving."  
>"You're not going to eat those 2 pizzas all by yourselves, are you?" asked Amanda, the girls' older sister.<br>"No. Well, we have some friends over and we thought they're hungry, too. So, we decided to make 2 pizzas, since there's not going to be enough."  
>"Hey, Allison. They're all upstairs now. Oh, hi, guys." said Ashley.<br>"It seems that you 2 are hiding your friends from us." said the mom.  
>"Um, they're just messing around up there. Shut up, you darn kids!" yelled Allison.<br>"I see. Well, we're going to see what's up with your friends." said their dad as he and his wife started to go upstairs.  
>"No! I mean, you can't!" said Ashley.<br>"And why not?" asked the mom.  
>"Um, 2 of them are really sick. And they want you to stay away from them." said Allison.<br>"I don't have time for this. Stand aside." said the dad as he pushed Allison and Ashley away from the door that leads to the bedrooms. The Yu-Gi-Oh GX gang were hiding in Allison's bedroom. Once the dad opened the door, the parents stared at the gang, while they stared at them with mouths open.  
>"Who…?" asked the mom.<br>"I told you, Mom. They're friends of ours." said Ashley.  
>"How come I've never seen these guys before?" asked the dad.<br>"Because they're new in school. You want us to introduce them?" asked Allison.  
>"Please."<br>"Okay, the two-toned brown hair guy is Jaden Yuki."  
>"Hey there." said Jaden.<br>"The 2 guys with blue hair are Syrus and Zane Truesdale."  
>"Hi." said Syrus.<br>"Hello." said Zane  
>"The girl is Alexis Rhodes." Alexis just waved.<br>"The guy that looks like a koala is Chumley Huffington."  
>"Hey!" said Chumley.<br>"The guy that looks like he knows a lot of formulas is Bastion Misawa."  
>"I don't just know them, I write them." said Bastion.<br>"And the sexy dude with the spiky hair is Dimitri."  
>"Did you just call me sexy?" asked Dimitri.<br>"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Hey, you kids remind me of that show that our girls love to watch. What's it called, Allison?"  
>"Yu-Gi-Oh GX." she answered.<br>"Yeah, that. Well, as you can tell, I am their father and my name is Gary. This is my wife Karen, and this is my eldest daughter, Amanda."  
>"Nice to meet you." said Alexis.<br>"Well, since we all have introduced each other, let's eat some pizza!" said Ashley. Everyone went downstairs and had pizza for supper. During that time, they talked about Yu-Gi-Oh GX and other stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

After supper, the gang spent a few hours in either Allison's room or Ashley's room. Until it was that time to go to bed. But now the 2 girls were faced with a dilemma. Which GX characters will sleep in which room. "Okay, guys. I have now figured out who is going to sleep with who. Since there's 7 of you, only 1 of you have to sleep downstairs with our dad." said Ashley.  
>"Okay. So, who's sleeping with Allison? And who's sleeping with Ashley?" asked Jaden.<br>"Alexis, Jaden, and Dimitri are going to be sleeping with me, while Bastion, Chumley, and Syrus will be sleeping with Ashley. Zane, you're the one who gets to sleep with Dad downstairs. We have a couch in the playroom. That's where you'll sleep." said Allison.  
>"I don't care." said Zane.<br>"Well, I got our sleeping bags. Let's get going to bed." said Alexis. After a few minutes of setting up sleeping bags, everyone was now fast asleep. Jaden and Alexis were sleeping on the floor, will Allison and Dimitri were sleeping in the bed. In Ashley's room, Ashley and Syrus were sleeping on the bed, which Chumley and Bastion were sleeping on the floor. Zane was sleeping downstairs on the couch in the playroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, at 5:30, Allison was the first one to wake up. She quietly went downstairs, careful not to wake up Alexis, Jaden, or Dimitri. When she got downstairs, she was careful not to wake her Dad, Zane, or Sanders. She got to the computer room and started to play on the computer.  
>After about a few hours, it was around 10:00, and everyone in the family was awake. The Yu-Gi-Oh GX gang were watching Allison with the computer, and Ashley was doing her morning chores. Amanda was currently taking a shower. "Why is Amanda taking a shower?" asked Jaden.<br>"Well, today is Sunday. And Sunday is the day we go to church." answered Allison.  
>"I wonder what the church is like." said Alexis.<br>"Let me tell you guys this, it's big. And pretty when it's Christmastime."  
>"Well, we better get ready for church ourselves." said Zane. After a few minutes, everyone has their coats on and ready to go.<br>When they all got to the church, the gang looked at the big brown building in front of them. "Wow. You were right. It is big." said Syrus.  
>"Yeah. Let's go inside." said Ashley. Everyone went inside the church. After the church service, which took about an hour and a half, everyone was now back in the car and the car drove home.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was a Monday, which means the 2 girls have to go to school. "Guys, we're going to school. So, please, help Mom out with the kids and don't…destroy…the house." said Ashley.  
>"What's your school like?" asked Zane.<br>"It's just a normal school where you learn about stuff like Math, English, and science and all that jazz." said Allison.  
>"So, does that mean no Duel Monsters?" asked Alexis.<br>"Nope."  
>"WHAT?! That's ridiculous!" said Jaden.<br>"I know. None of the kids in the school knows about Duel Monsters." said Ashley.  
>"We need to get going, sis. See you guys in about 8 hours." said Allison.<br>"8 hours? What if we get bored?" asked Syrus.  
>"I don't know. Duel outside or something. Okay, bye." said Ashley as she and her sister went out the door.<br>"So, what do you think they mean by 'kids'?" asked Bastion.  
>"I'm a babysitter. I look over kids for about 10-12 hours. My husband's a police officer." said Karen.<br>"Cool. So, how many kids do we have to babysit for?" asked Alexis.  
>"I think 6."<br>"That's a lot of diapers." said Chumley.  
>"Only one of them is a baby, Chumley. The others are just bratty toddlers."<br>"Okay. This shouldn't be too hard." said Zane.


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour later, all 6 of the kids were here at the Cox household. Karen started to hold a meeting in the living room. "Kids, allow me to introduce you to the rookie babysitters. This is Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Zane, Bastion, and finally Dimitri." said Karen as she pointed to each person.  
>"Hello, kids." said Bastion.<br>"Now allow me to introduce you guys to the kids. This 5-year-old boy is Brayden, the baby is Allison, the 5-year-old girl is Claire, the 2 year-old is Caleb, the 3-year-old girl is Jade, and the 3-year-old boy is Austin." said Karen. All of the kids just waved or said hi.  
>"So, all we have to do is watch these kids while you do spring cleaning upstairs?" asked Syrus. Karen nodded.<br>"That shouldn't be too hard." said Bastion.  
>"Yeah. But it's a lot harder than it looks. Alright, I'm going to put baby Allison in the computer room so that she can take a nap. If she starts to cry, let me know. If any of the kids cause any trouble like running around the house, let me know. Got it?" The 7 duelists nodded. "Okay, I'm going." Karen then went upstairs. And that's when the kids got out of control. All of them started to run around the house and screaming like maniacs.<br>"What do we do?" asked Alexis.  
>"I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep." said Zane as he started to leave.<br>"No, Zane! We need you to calm these kids down." said Syrus. Zane sighed.  
>"I know nothing about kids. How are we supposed to do this?" asked Jaden.<br>"Chase after them." said Chumley. He started to chase after the kids. But he ran out of breath after a few seconds. "Man, these kids have a lot of energy."  
>"Maybe I can help. Syrus, go one way. We'll corner them." said Alexis. Syrus ran one way while Alexis ran the other. They got the 6 kids cornered.<br>"Nowhere to go, kids." said Syrus.  
>"Why do you have blue hair?" asked Claire, the 5-year-old girl.<br>"Uh, I don't know." said Syrus.  
>"Why do you have glasses on?" asked Brayden, the 5-year-old boy.<br>"It's because I can see things better. Allison was wearing glasses, wasn't she?" said Syrus.  
>"We never see Allison, Amanda or Ashley for a long time because they're always at school." said Claire.<br>"Well, once you're old enough, then you get to go to school. Then you won't need Karen." said Alexis.  
>"Now, kids, tell me. Do you guys have brothers or sisters?" asked Syrus.<br>"Syrus, this is not the place for that. Let's go back to the living room with the others." said Alexis. The 8 went back to the living room.  
>"Lishus! You got them." said Chumley.<br>"Okay, now tell us. Do you guys have brothers or sisters?" asked Alexis.  
>"I have an older sister Madison." said Claire.<br>"I have an older sister Ava." said Jade.  
>"I have 3 older brothers: Tyler, Cody, and Collen." said Caleb.<br>"Well, I have an older brother named Zane. He's the dude with blue hair." said Syrus as he pointed at Zane.  
>"I have an older brother, too. His name is Atticus. But he's not with us." said Alexis.<br>"Some of us don't have any siblings. Like me for example. And Jaden, Chumley, and Dimitri don't have siblings either." said Bastion.  
>"So, now that we know each other better, how about we watch a movie or something?" asked Jaden. All 6 kids cheered and started to sit on either of the 2 chairs, or the couch. Alexis picked a movie that was appropiate for the kids. Then they all watched it together.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

About 8 hours later, Allison, Ashley, & Amanda walked in the door. "We're home." said Allison.  
>"So, how was school?" asked Chumley.<br>"It's alright. So, how was your first day of your babysitting job?" asked Ashley.  
>"They were great. It's like they know all about kids and how to take care of them." said Karen.<br>"Yeah." said Alexis.  
>"Well, I'm going to go upstairs. I'm come back down at supper." said Allison as she put her coat up and went upstairs.<br>"What's with her?" asked Jaden.  
>"It's what she does everyday. She spends all day on her laptop upstairs." said Amanda.<br>"She has this schedule thing going on." said Ashley.  
>"So, what do you guys wanna do now that the girls are back? I'm bored." said Syrus.<br>"How about we have a duel outside?" asked Jaden.  
>"That's a good idea, Jaden. We never had a chance to duel ever since we got here." said Zane.<br>"We brought a couple of Duel Disks for you 2 to borrow." said Alexis as she gave Ashley 2 Duel Disks pretty much like their own.  
>"Alright. I'll go get her." said Ashley as she went upstairs. She found her twin sister watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX on her laptop computer.<br>"Jaden says we should go duel outside. If that's alright with you, of course." said Ashley.  
>"Sure, just let me get my deck." said Allison. Once she got her deck, Ashley gave her sister the Duel Disk. Then the 2 girls went back downstairs.<br>"Okay, everyone's here. Let's get our game on!" said Jaden.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, everyone was now outside. Jaden and Allison were both ready to duel. "I have never seen Allison or Ashley duel before. I wonder what their decks contain." said Bastion.  
>"I'm wondering the same thing. Let's just find out for ourselves." said Syrus.<br>"DUEL!" said Jaden and Allison at the same time.  
>"And I'll go first." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "Sweet! I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode." (21001200) "And I'll end my turn by throwing down a facedown." said Jaden. (2 cards left in hand)  
>"Then I guess it's my turn." said Allison as she drew her next card. She looked in her hand and saw Vorse Raider, Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6, United We Stand, 7 Colored Fish, Magic Cylinder, and Mausoleum of the Emperor. "First I'm going to change the scenery with the Mausoleum of the Emperor Field Spell." said Allison. The field suddenly changed. "And now I'll use its effect. By sacrificing 1000 of my Life Points, I can summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6 from my hand." (23001600) "And now I attack your Flame Wingman."

Allison: 7000  
>Jaden: 7800<p>

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card, and since it's the end, my dragon's ability activates. I can send it to the graveyard and make it even more powerful. Say hello to Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv. 8!" said Allison. (3000/1800) (3 cards left in hand)  
>"There's her ace monster, you guys. Jaden better get prepared." said Ashley.<br>"That's one cool monster you have, Allison. I draw!" said Jaden as he drew his next card. "All I can do is set a monster facedown and 1 more card facedown and end my turn." said Jaden. (1 card left in hand)  
>"Alright. I draw!" said Allison as she drew her next card. What she drew was Cyber-Stein. "Perfect. I summon Cyber-Stein in attack mode." (700500)  
>"What's a puny monster like that gonna do?" asked Jaden.<br>"I'll show you, Jaden. I activate Cyber-Stein's ability. By sacrificing 5000 of my Life Points, I can special summon a Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck, like Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)!" said Allison.  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. Cyber End Dragon? But that's Zane's monster!" said Syrus.<br>"Next I activate the spell card United We Stand. For every monster I have on the field, my Cyber End Dragon gains an additional 800 attack and defense points. Since I have 3 monsters out, he gets 2400 more attack points!" (6400/5200).  
>"But wait a minute, wouldn't Horus's special ability cancel out the effect of United We Stand?" asked Alexis.<br>"Nope. Allison can activate that ability whenever Jaden activates a spell card." said Ashley.  
>"And now I attack. Go, Cyber End Dragon, attack that facedown monster of his." said Allison.<br>"Sorry, Allison. I activate Negate Attack. This cancels out your attack and ends the battle phase." said Jaden.  
>"Well, I'll end my turn now." said Allison.<p>

Allison: 2000  
>Jaden: 7800<p>

"Alright, it's my draw!" said Jaden as he drew his next card. "Sorry, Allison. But I have to get rid of your Mausoleum of the Emperor and activate Fusion Gate." said Jaden. The field changed again. "Now I flip-summon Elemental Hero Sparkman into attack mode." (1600/1400) "And I activate Fusion Gate's effect. Now I can fuse Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman from my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." (2400/1500) "And now, Thunder Giant, attack Cyber-Stein."  
>"Sorry, my friend. I activate Magic Cylinder. This trap reverses the attack back to your Life Points." said Allison. The blast from Thunder Giant came back at Jaden's Life Points.<p>

Allison: 2000  
>Jaden: 5400<p>

"I'll end my turn." said Jaden. (0 cards left in hand)  
>"This will be the end for you Jaden." said Allison as she drew her next card. It was Cyber Dragon. "I'll sacrifice Cyber-Stein to summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode." (21001600)  
>"There's another one of Zane's monsters." said Chumley.<br>"Since that one facedown isn't going to help you, I'll attack now. Cyber End Dragon, attack Thunder Giant."

Allison: 2000  
>Jaden: 1400<p>

"Now Cyber Dragon, attack him directly and end this duel for me."

Allison: 2000  
>Jaden: 0<p>

Everyone gasped as they saw Jaden fall to his knees. "Wow. I can't believe Jaden lost." said Alexis.  
>"I can't believe it either, Alexis." said Ashley.<br>"Jaden? You did well today. I think it was the starting hand that threw you off. If you have a good starting hand, you might actually win." said Allison.  
>"Gee, Allison. Thanks for the tip. I'll keep that in mind." said Jaden.<br>"Okay, who wants to go next?" asked Chumley.  
>"Actually, I want to see how Ashley duels." said Alexis.<br>"Me too." said Syrus.  
>"Well, Syrus, you can duel her." said Allison.<br>"O-okay. Sounds good." said Ashley.


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley and Syrus were both ready to duel, while the others watched from the sidelines. "You ready to duel, Ashley?" asked Syrus.  
>"I guess so." answered Ashley.<br>"DUEL!" said both duelists at the same time.  
>"I'll take the first move." said Ashley as she drew her next card. She has Mechanicalchaser, Tribute To The Doomed, Mirror Force, Luster Dragon, Horn of the Unicorn, and Cyber-Stein. Ashley smiled. "First I'll summon Cyber-Stein." (700500) "I'll activate its ability. By sacrificing 5000 of my Life Points, I can special summon a monster from my Fusion Deck, like my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." (4500/3800) "I'll lay down a facedown and end my turn."  
>"Then it's my move." said Syrus as he drew his next card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Steamroid and Gyroid from my hand in order to Fusion Summon Steam Gyroid in attack mode." (22001600) "And now I attack! Go, Steam Gyroid. Attack Cyber-Stein."  
>"I activate the trap Mirror Force. Now all of your monsters that are in attack mode are automatically destroyed." Steam Gyroid got destroyed.<br>"Aww. I end my turn since I can't do nothing else." said Syrus.

Ashley: 3000  
>Syrus: 8000<p>

"From the way Syrus is dueling now, Ashley will win this without a sweat." said Allison.  
>"You're right, Allison." said Alexis.<br>"It's my move." said Ashley as she drew her next card. What she just drew was United We Stand. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode." (1900/1600) "I activate United We Stand. For every monster I have on the field, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon gets 800 additional attack and defense points. Since I have 3, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack points are now 6900 and his defense points are now 6200." (6900/6200) "I'll activate Horn of the Unicorn. Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon gets 700 more attack and defense points." (7600/6900)  
>"Whoa! 7600 attack points?" said Jaden.<br>"That's right." said Allison.  
>"Blue-Eyes, attack him directly!"<p>

Ashley: 3000  
>Syrus: 400<p>

"Now, Luster Dragon, attack and end this duel."

Ashley: 3000  
>Syrus: 0<p>

"I can't believe I lost. But I guess I didn't put up a good fight either." said Syrus.  
>"It's okay, Syrus. You can always try again later." said Ashley as she helped him up on his feet.<br>"Well, we should go back inside now. It's getting colder." said Zane. Everyone went inside the house.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Allison, Amanda, and Ashley had gone to school a few minutes ago, leaving the Yu-Gi-Oh GX gang bored. "We need something to do." said Alexis.  
>"Well, if you kids want, I can give you a tour around the police department." said Gary.<br>"Would you really?" asked Syrus. Gary nodded. "That's great. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."  
>A few minutes later, Gary went into his car with Zane at the front and rest of the gang in the back seats. When the car got to the police station about 10 minutes later, everyone got out of the car. "Welcome to the police station." said Gary.<br>"The outside looks pretty cool. But wait until we get to see the inside of it. It will look even better." said Chumley. Everyone went inside the police station. Everyone was amazed with the design of the place.  
>"So, where's your office?" asked Dimitri.<br>"Follow me." said Gary as he started to walk away from them. About a few seconds later, they had reached Gary's office. They went inside and the office was just as good as the front of the building. "You get to stay here. No going anywhere else."  
>"Yes sir!" said everyone in unison.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

After a few hours in the police department, every Yu-Gi-Oh GX character was bored out of their minds. "There's nothing to do! I'm bored!" said Jaden.  
>"Well, we could duel, but Gary said we should stay here in his office or we get into trouble." said Alexis.<br>"Hey, I have an idea. Maybe we should go take a look at the front of the building." said Chumley.  
>Meanwhile, everyone was at the entrance. "Nothing bad going on here. We should get back before we get in trouble." said Syrus. Suddenly, Jaden saw a man wearing an orange suit. "Hey, remember when Gary gave us the tour? He had shown us the jail."<br>"Yeah. What about it?" asked Zane.  
>"All of the guys in the cells were wearing orange, weren't they?"<br>"Where are you going with this, Jaden?" asked Syrus.  
>"Well, there's a guy in view right now." said Jaden as he pointed at the man.<br>"How did he break out of his cell?" asked Alexis.  
>"I don't know. But let's put him back in." said Dimitri.<br>"Hey! You! What are you doing out of your cell?" asked Syrus.  
>"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to make a prison break! You'll never take me alive!" said the man. Then he started to run.<br>"Hey, come back here!" said Jaden as he started to run after him.  
>"Jaden, wait for us!" said Syrus as he, Alexis, Zane, Bastion, and Chumley went after him.<br>"I'll try to cut him off." said Dimitri as he ran another way.  
>Meanwhile, the man was stuck between two passageways. "Oh crap! I'm trapped."<br>"Nowhere to go, dude." said Jaden.  
>"Why don't you give yourself up while you still can?" asked Bastion.<br>"I'm starting to have fun with this little plan. Try and find me." said the man as he disappeared.  
>"Whoa, where did he go?" asked Chumley.<br>"He must've went another direction. Let's try to find him again." said Zane.  
>Meanwhile, the man had gotten away. "Whew. I lost them."<br>"You have nowhere to go." said Dimitri from behind.  
>"Ah, there's only one of you. This should be easy." said the man. Suddenly, he pulled out a knife. "Now, hold still." Suddenly, something knocked him out. It was Gary. "Good work, Dimitri."<br>"Hey, you guys!" said a voice. Jaden, Bastion, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, and Chumley had rejoined them.  
>"Are you alright, Dimitri?" asked Alexis.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered.  
>"You guys did pretty good for the first day. Let's say we put this guy back in his cell? I'll make sure to get better security around here." said Gary.<br>"This isn't the last of me! I will break out of here! And when I do, I'm coming after you, Dimitri." said the man. Dimitri gasped. The gang watched as the prisoner and Gary disappeared from sight.


	14. Chapter 14

It was now around 4:00 in the afternoon, and the 3 girls were home. "Where are they?" Allison asked her mom.  
>"They are with your dad at the police department. They should be home soon, though." said Karen. About one hour later, Gary and the Yu-Gi-Oh GX duelists were home. Sanders started jumping on them.<br>"Hi, big boy!" said Gary.  
>"Hey, guys." said Allison as she and Ashley came out.<br>"So, how was your first day at the police station?" asked Ashley.  
>"It was great. We got an awesome tour, and we stopped our first criminal from escaping." said Alexis.<br>"So, how was school?" asked Chumley.  
>"Eh, it was bad." said Allison sarcastically.<br>"Allison hates school." said Ashley.  
>"Well, what do you wanna do since we're all back home?" asked Syrus.<br>"How about watching TV. Family Feud should be on right now." said Ashley.  
>"What is Family Feud? Is it a card game?" asked Jaden.<br>"Uh, no. It's a game show, that doesn't have to do with card games. Come on, we'll show you." said Ashley.


	15. Chapter 15

After supper, everyone, including Ashley, were hanging out at Allison's room. "Wow. Family Feud is a good game show." said Bastion.  
>"Yeah, I agree. I always want to be on that show." said Allison. She opened up her laptop and began to research.<br>"What are you doing on your laptop, Allison?" asked Ashley.  
>"Ashley, did you know that there were 2 shows after Yu-Gi-Oh GX got cancelled?" asked Allison.<br>"Really? No, I didn't. What are they called?" asked Ashley.  
>"One is called Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, and the other is Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL." said Allison.<br>"They sound like pretty good TV shows." said Syrus.  
>"And there could be strong duelists as well." said Jaden.<br>"If you guys want, I can show you an episode of each tomorrow after school." said Allison.  
>"Sounds like fun." said Chumley.<br>"Darn, if only Chazz were here." said Alexis.  
>"Gee, Alexis. It sounds like you miss your boyfriend." said Jaden.<br>"Chazz is not my boyfriend!"  
>"Well, who is your boyfriend, Alexis?" asked Ashley. Alexis was silent.<br>"Uh oh. It looks like she doesn't have one, sis." said Allison.  
>"Well, come on, guys. We need to get to sleep. Tomorrow is a school day, and we're bringing you guys along with us."<br>"You are? That's neat! We can't wait to see your school. Even though it doesn't know anything about Duel Monsters." said Jaden.  
>"Okay, goodnight, guys." said Allison.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

It was now the middle of the night, and everyone was still asleep and dreaming pleasant dreams. But Dimitri was tossing and turning in his sleep, like he was having a nightmare.  
>Dimitri was walking around in the police department until he got to the jail. He had questions for the man he saw earlier. A few seconds later, he found him in his cell.<br>"Why, hello there, Dimitri. Came to see an old coot like me?" he asked seductively.  
>"No. Actually, I have questions for you. Who are you? How did you know my name?" asked Dimitri.<br>"Isn't it obvious? I have been a fan of you for quite some time. My wife loves you, too. As to why I know your name, I think you should know the answer to that one." Suddenly, he pulled out a pocketknife. "Now, hold still so that I can rip you to shreds."  
>"No!" said Dimitri. He started to run away from the jail. Once he was out, he stopped and panted for breath.<br>"Why do you run from your own father, Dimitri? I thought you loved me."  
>"I would never love you. You're not even my father."<br>"Want some proof that you're my son? See you in hell, where you'll see your mother!" And with that, he raised his knife.  
>Dimitri suddenly screamed and sat up. His face was covered with sweat, and he was panting like crazy.<br>"Aah! I'm awake! What happened?" asked Jaden with his eyes still closed.  
>"I thought I heard a scream." said Alexis when she woke up.<br>"That was me, Alexis. It was just a nightmare." said Dimitri.  
>"Oh, poor Dimitri. Want to tell us what your bad dream was about?" asked Allison.<br>"I was in the police department. I had some questions for that man that we saw earlier."  
>"You mean that man that escaped from jail?" asked Jaden.<br>"Yes. He keeps saying that he's my father, but I didn't believe him. And with that, he tried to kill me. That's when I woke up."  
>"Oh, you poor thing." said Allison as she hugged Dimitri.<br>"Well, I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." said Alexis. Jaden went back to bed as well.  
>"I think we should go back to sleep, too." said Allison. She fell asleep again. Dimitri went back to sleep again, but this time he slept on Allison's chest. Allison opened one eye and saw Dimitri sleeping on her. Allison just smiled and closed her eye again and held Dimitri closer to her.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, everyone was ready for school. Even the Yu-Gi-Oh GX gang were excited.  
>"So, since you guys are both 15, I'm guessing you go to high school?" asked Zane. Allison and Ashley nodded.<br>"Wow. In a few years, you'll be graduating from high school. Any plans for your future?" said Alexis.  
>"Not right now. Okay, we need to get on the bus or we're going to be late." said Ashley. About a few minutes later, the gang got on the bus. Allison sat at the window while Ashley was in the middle, and Jaden was at the outside.<br>"So, how did you guys sleep last night?" asked Ashley.  
>"I slept pretty good." said Jaden.<br>"I did, too. Until Dimitri got a nightmare and I had to be there for him." said Allison.  
>"A nightmare? About what?" asked Ashley.<br>"Well, yesterday, when we went to the police station, Gary took us to the jail. When we were done with the tour, a man had escaped. We were tracking him down, and we had lost him." said Jaden.  
>"Actually, Dimitri was the one that caught up with him." said Syrus. He, Alexis, and Zane were sitting at the seat next to them.<br>"Yeah. The man was about to stab him with a knife, but Gary knocked him out and put him back behind bars." said Alexis.  
>"But what confused me was that the guy knew Dimitri's name. I'm guessing that they're related somehow?" asked Zane.<br>"I don't know. I probably need to ask him whenever I get the chance." said Allison.  
>When the bus arrived at the high school, everyone got off. "Wow. That is one cool-looking school." said Jaden.<br>"We have to get to our homeroom, or we'll be late." said Ashley. Everyone went inside the school, and went up some stairs. Then, Allison and Ashley stopped at some lockers.  
>"Cool! You have lockers. Kinda like the ones we have at Duel Academy." said Syrus.<br>"Yep. Okay, we have everything we need. Let's go." said Ashley. Everyone reached Allison and Ashley's homeroom class before the bell rang.  
>"Hello, class. My name is Mrs. Gibbons. And the reason I say that is because I see some new students joining us." said the English teacher, Mrs. Gibbons.<br>"Who is she talking to?" asked Zane.  
>"You guys. She's the teacher. And she teaches English, one of my best subjects." said Allison.<br>"Would you 7 like to introduce yourselves?" asked Mrs. Gibbons.  
>"Sure!" said Jaden as he stood up to the front of the class. The class only has a few students.<br>"Oh boy. I know this is not going to go well. We better help him." said Syrus as he and the others stood up to the front of the class beside Jaden. Jaden stepped up.  
>"I guess I'll go first. Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki. I love to duel! Dueling is my pride and joy. And I go to Duel Academy, the best school for duelists like me. I'm a Slifer Red." said Jaden. He stepped back. Alexis stepped up.<br>"I'll go next, I guess. Hi, I'm Alexis Rhodes. I'm also a duelist like Jaden. I also go to Duel Academy, but I'm an Obelisk Blue." said Alexis. She stepped up. Bastion stepped up.  
>"Hello. I'm Bastion Misawa. I'm a genius at science and math, and I'm also a duelist. I made 7 different decks based on the 7 different attributes. I also go to Duel Academy, but I'm a Ra Yellow, as you can tell by my uniform." said Bastion. He stepped back. Syrus stepped up.<br>"I'm Syrus Truesdale. Nice to meet you all. I'm a duelist like Jaden, Alexis, and Bastion, but I'm not as good as them. I'm a Slifer Red like Jaden." said Syrus. He stepped back. Zane stepped up.  
>"I'm Zane Truesdale, Syrus's older brother. I am the best duelist in Duel Academy. I'm also an Obelisk Blue." said Zane. He stepped back. Chumley stepped up.<br>"I'm Chumley Huffington. I'm like the oldest Slifer Red at Duel Academy. Jaden and Syrus are my roommates at the Slifer Red dorm where we hang out. There's not much else to say about me, so I'll step back now." said Chumley. He stepped back. Dimitri stepped up.  
>"And I'm Dimitri. I'm the copycat duelist from Duel Academy. I copy other duelists' decks because I can't come up with anything original. I actually stole the King of Games' deck, but I returned it. I'm currently a Ra Yellow at Duel Academy." said Dimitri. The 7 kids then went back to their seats.<br>"Okay, thank you for those wonderful introductions. Now, today, we are going to learn about poetry." said Mrs. Gibbons. She then went to the computer to do attendance.  
>"Psst. Hey. Jaden, was it? Is it true that you guys are from the show Yu-Gi-Oh GX?" asked a boy named Jose.<br>"Yeah. You heard of it?" said Jaden.  
>"Yeah. But I have to tell you this. Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is way better." said Jose. Jaden growled in anger.<br>"What does Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's have that Yu-Gi-Oh GX doesn't?" asked Jaden to Allison.  
>"Well, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's introduces the Duel Runners. Duelists ride them like motorcycles and there's this new kind of cards called Speed Spells. That's pretty much about it." said Allison.<br>"Hey, kid. What's your name?" asked Jaden to the kid that talked to him earlier.  
>"Jose Acevedo." said Jose.<br>"Jose, just to let you know, Yu-Gi-Oh GX had 180 episodes, while Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's had 154. So, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is longer." said Allison.  
>"Well, that doesn't mean it's better." said Jose.<br>"Jose, Allison. Cease the argument." said Mrs. Gibbons.  
>"Yes, ma'm." said Jose and Allison in unison.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

After homeroom class, everyone walked out of the classroom to Allison and Ashley's next class. "So girls, what's your second class?" asked Zane.  
>"Study hall." answered Ashley.<br>"What's that?" asked Alexis.  
>"It's when you work on assignments from other classes. But me, I don't work on homework. I write stories." said Allison.<br>"You're a storywriter?" asked Syrus.  
>"Yep. I have been since kindergarten."<br>"That's neat. Do you mind if I take a look at some of your stories?" asked Jaden.  
>"You sure can, Jaden." A few seconds later, everyone had reached the study hall room. Allison and Ashley sat down at their seats, while the others sat down beside them. Allison gave Jaden some of her storywriting notebooks.<br>"I can't believe we have to write a made-up poem. Poetry is not my thing." said Syrus.  
>"It's not mine either, Syrus. Hey, maybe we can think of some ideas together as a pair?" asked Ashley.<br>"But Mrs. Gibbons says that we have to work on our own."  
>"Oh, that's right."<br>"I got mine done already." said Allison. Zane and Alexis were looking around the room.  
>"This is such a big room. So, how many teachers are here?" asked Alexis to Allison.<br>"There are 3. Mrs. Goelz, Mrs. Hursey, and Mrs. Adair."  
>"But Mrs. Adair keeps thinking about retiring." said Ashley.<br>"Hey, does anyone know where Bastion might be?" asked Chumley.  
>"Oh, he went to inspect the computers over there." said Allison as she pointed at the far left of the room where all of the computers were.<br>"That makes sense." said Chumley. Syrus saw Jaden looking through Allison's stories.  
>"What are you looking at, Jaden?" he asked.<br>"Some of Allison's stories. These are pretty interesting so far." said Jaden.  
>"Thanks, Jaden. That means a lot to me." said Allison. She started to look around the room for Dimitri. He was working on his poem for English silently. He also looked like he was about to fall asleep. "I'm guessing that the nightmare he had last night made him lose sleep." she thought. She continued to work on her current story.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

After study hall was over 1 hour and 10 minutes later, everyone walked to Allison and Ashley's next class, which was one of Allison's worst favorites, Chemistry.  
>"Why do you hate Chemistry so much?" asked Alexis.<br>"It's so confusing. I can't even think while hearing Mrs. Brown talk about Chemistry crap." said Allison.  
>"Who's Mrs. Brown?" asked Syrus.<br>"She's the teacher for Chemistry. You'll see how nice she really is." said Ashley.  
>"I thought you said you hated the teacher." said Zane.<br>"I didn't say that. I just hate that she talks about confusing crap." said Allison. Everyone walked in the classroom.  
>"Oh yeah. She looks like a nice teacher." said Jaden.<br>"Good morning, Allison and Ashley. Who are these people you have with you?" asked Mrs. Brown.  
>"These are our friends and temporary students." said Ashley.<br>"What do you mean by 'temporary'? Are you saying that they won't be here for long?" The 2 girls nodded. "I see. Why don't you introduce them to me?"  
>"Well, this is Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, Zane, and Dimitri." said Allison as she pointed at each of them.<br>"Nice to meet you all. I'm Mrs. Brown, the Chemistry teacher." said Mrs. Brown.  
>"Nice to meet you, ma'm." said Syrus.<br>"Why don't you all have a seat somewhere? We're about to start the lecture." Everyone took an empty seat.  
>"Hey, Allison. Who're your friends?" asked a kid named Nick Schroeder.<br>"Well, these are characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX." Allison answered.  
>"Love your show, by the way. I'm Nick Schroeder."<br>"Thanks, Nick. I'm Jaden, the main character." said Jaden. After the lecture, everyone was given a project. The project was this: there are 6 different-colored chemicals and 3 beakers. The students have to mix all 6 in the same beaker without creating an explosion. The trick was the chemicals have to go in a certain order. And the order is different with each group. They have a decision to work in groups of 4.  
>"Oh man. This is going to be hard to pick my 3 partners." said Allison.<br>"I'll be one partner." said Jaden.  
>"Me too." said Bastion.<br>"Me three." said Dimitri.  
>"What? Why?" asked Allison.<br>"I don't have a group to work with."  
>"I guess that makes sense. Alright, Dimitri, you can work with us." said Bastion.<br>"Alright, everyone, let's head over to the lab." said Mrs. Brown. Everyone walked out of the classroom and into the Chemistry lab, which was next door.  
>"Wow. We didn't have to walk far." said Jaden.<br>"Okay, pick a station and get started. Remember, if you blow anything up, you get an F. If you breathe any of the chemicals in, you get an F. Have fun with this!" said Mrs. Brown.  
>"Like I said before, Chemistry is not one of my best subjects." said Allison.<br>"I wonder how Ashley is doing with Syrus, Alexis, and Zane?" asked Jaden.  
>"No clue. Who did Chumley pair up with?" asked Allison.<br>"Nick Schroeder and these 2 kids named Darson Carter and Gage Rush." said Bastion.  
>"Now, are you sure you know what you're doing, Bastion?" asked Allison.<br>"I sure do. I'm an expert. You have no need to worry." He put the blue chemical into a beaker and the green chemical in another beaker.  
>"Now, according to my calculations, all we need to do is put these chemicals together and they should not create an explosion yet." said Bastion. He mixed the 2 chemicals together. After a few seconds, nothing had happened.<br>"Okay, Jaden, put the red chemical in one beaker and Allison, put the purple chemical in another." said Bastion. Jaden put the red chemical in one beaker, while Allison put the purple chemical in another. Then, Bastion put the red chemical with the purple.  
>"Alright, now we mix these colors with the green and blue, right, Bastion?" asked Jaden.<br>"Yes." Jaden mixed the red and purple chemicals with the green and blue.  
>"Wow. This project is one of the best projects I ever did." said Allison.<br>"Alright, Dimitri, you figure out the rest." said Bastion. Dimitri put the yellow chemical in one beaker and the orange chemical in another. Then he put the orange chemical with the yellow. Finally, he put them together with the other colors.  
>"Wait for it." said Bastion. After a few seconds, nothing happened.<br>"Wow. No explosion?" asked Jaden.  
>"I guess not. We aced this project." said Allison.<br>"Good work, you 4. You all get an A+." said Mrs. Brown. Allison cheered.  
>"Allison! How'd you do?" asked Ashley as she came over with Zane, Syrus, and Alexis.<br>"We all got an A+. How'd you do?" asked Dimitri.  
>"Same as you, actually. What's the pattern for you guys?" asked Zane.<br>"Blue, green, red, purple, orange, and yellow. What was yours?" asked Jaden.  
>"Red, yellow, blue, orange, green, and purple. I guess that we have different patterns." said Alexis.<br>"Well, that's what Mrs. Brown said." said Ashley. Suddenly, an explosion occurred, causing everyone to slightly jump and Dimitri clutch his chest. Everyone in the room looked at Chumley, Nick, Darson, and Gage's station. Smoke was rising from their main beaker.  
>"Well, boys. I don't know what to say. You all get an F." said Mrs. Brown.<br>"It was an accident." said Darson.  
>"I know it was. But you still fail. Is everyone alright?"<br>"I think I almost had a heart attack." said Dimitri, who was still clutching his chest.  
>"Yeah, ma'm. We're all fine." said Syrus.<br>"Well, okay. Why don't we all go back to the room and I'll give you your homework?" said Mrs. Brown. Everyone went back to the classroom.  
>"I have a question. When's lunch?" asked Jaden to Allison.<br>"It's after this period." she answered. After the bell rang about 40 minutes later, everyone went out of the classroom for their lunch.


	20. Chapter 20

After lunch which took about 30 minutes, everyone headed over to Allison and Ashley's fourth period, which was Math. Mr. Brown was the teacher there. "I have a question. Are Mrs. Brown and Mr. Brown related in any way?" asked Bastion.  
>"No, they're not." said Ashley. Everyone walked into Mr. Brown's classroom.<br>"Hey, if it isn't 2 of my best students. Who are your friends?" asked Mr. Brown.  
>"These are temporary students, and their names are Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, Zane, and Dimitri." said Allison.<br>"I recognize those names anywhere. Are you characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX?"  
>"We are, sir." said Syrus.<br>"Wonderful! We could use people like you. Some of my students are failing this class right now. And a test is coming up on chapter 9. I was wondering if you 7 could help them out with their studying."  
>"Sure, Mr. Brown." said Zane.<br>"Great! Here are the answers to today's homework." said Mr. Brown as he gave a piece to paper. "Now, would you like to have a seat anywhere that's empty, please?" Everyone took a seat. And class had begun.  
>"As you already know, the test for chapter 9 is tomorrow. So, today, I would like you to study anything that would help you out. Here's a worksheet for you to do. I want you all to finish that tomorrow before the test." said Mr. Brown as he handed everyone the worksheet. "Now, start working!"<br>"Oh man. I don't like Math." said Syrus.  
>"Uh, technically, Syrus, this class is called Algebra." said Zane.<br>"I don't care. I still hate Algebra."  
>"Don't worry, Syrus. I'm an expert at Algebra, just like I am with Chemistry. It's just basic Math." said Bastion.<br>"Chapter 9 is one of the hardest chapters in the textbook. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Allison.  
>"Sure do. Watch and learn." Bastion got a textbook and starting working on the worksheet like crazy.<br>"I have a feeling he's going to ace this test." said Jaden.  
>"Me too, Jaden." said Ashley.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

"Wow. It's been a long day, and now we are down to our last period, which is the worst subject ever. Which, in my opinion is U.S. History." said Allison.  
>"What's so bad about that class?" asked Syrus.<br>"First of all, the teacher is Mr. Magid, one of the oldest teachers in the school, and second, I'm failing this class. If I do fail after the end of this year, I won't be able to graduate."  
>"Oh, come on. I'm sure it's not so bad." said Jaden as he went in the classroom. "Ooh, nice classroom."<br>"Yeah, the classroom decorations are the only thing that's good around here." said Ashley as she took her seat by the window. Allison took her seat in front of her. Everyone else took a seat and waited for class to start.  
>"Today we are going to learn about George Washington and the Revolutionary War." said Mr. Magid.<br>"So, any ideas on how to get out of this, Bastion?" asked Chumley.  
>"Not that I can think of. U.S. History is probably not of my best subjects." said Bastion.<br>"Oh, so you can ace through Chemistry and Algebra without a problem, and you're so bad at U.S. History?" asked Allison.  
>"I didn't say that. I just said that it's not my best subject."<br>"Then that makes two of us. Well, at least I know a little bit of the Revolutionary War."  
>"From where? The Magic Tree House series?" asked Ashley.<br>"Yes. They're my favorite series of books. And probably the only books I ever read."  
>"Wow. That's pretty neat." said Syrus.<br>"And now for your homework. Read pages 174-178 and work on page 178, which is due tomorrow." said Mr. Magid.  
>"Yay." said Allison sarcastically as she started to get out her book and started to work on her assignment. Everyone else did the same, until the bell rang, which meant it was time to go home.<br>"Yes! School is finally over!" said Ashley as she ran out of the school.  
>"I know. Hey, girls, thanks for taking us to your school and introducing us to your friends and teachers." said Alexis.<br>"You're welcome, Alexis. We should do this again." said Allison. Everyone followed Ashley out of the school and waited for the bus to arrive. When the bus did arrive, everyone got on.  
>"So, what homework do we all have to work on?" asked Syrus.<br>"I got mine all done." said Allison.  
>"From every class?" Allison nodded. "I don't believe you." said Zane.<br>"She's a fast worker, Zane." said Ashley.  
>"I guess that makes sense."<br>"I still got that poem in English to work on." said Syrus.  
>"I do, too. And I still have to work on that study guide for Math." said Alexis.<br>"It's called Algebra, Alexis." said Jaden.  
>"I don't care. What homework do you still have to work on, Jay?"<br>"Me? Well, I got that Chemistry homework left. And that study guide for Algebra. And that homework for U.S. History."  
>"Wow. That's almost everything, Jaden. But don't worry. You guys don't have to go to school for another 3 days." said Ashley.<br>"So, tomorrow we get to do babysitting with your mom, and Friday is when we go back to the police department with your dad. And on Monday, we go back to school with you 2, right?" asked Chumley.  
>"That pretty much sums up your guys' schedule." said Allison.<br>"Hey, I just noticed something. Easter is this Sunday. And that means Spring Break is next week." said Allison.  
>"So, what is Spring Break exactly?" asked Syrus.<br>"It's this one week in spring where you have no school. Seriously, Syrus, you have never heard of Spring Break?" asked Ashley.  
>"Uh, no."<br>"There's no Spring Break at Duel Academy?" asked Allison.  
>"No."<br>"Well, Spring Break is something you'll never forget. And Easter is going to be awesome. Easter is my second-favorite holiday ever."  
>"Really? What's the first?" asked Dimitri.<br>"Christmas."  
>"I love Christmas, too." said Jaden.<br>"Trust me, guys. You'll have a lot of fun this Spring Break." said Ashley.


	22. Chapter 22

Time had passed in the Cox household and now it was Easter Sunday. Allison had to get up early in order to look for her Easter basket. A few minutes later, she had found it under the dining room table. Allison took the basket back to the computer room. She looked through it and into each egg she had found either candy or money. And nothing else.  
>A few hours later, Karen, Amanda, and Ashley were awake and ready to prepare for the biscuit breakfast at the church. Allison and Gary will both have to arrive for the worship service at 10:30. Allison saw Ashley still getting ready. "Where is everybody, Ashley?" asked Allison.<br>"They're in the dining room eating breakfast." Ashley answered. Allison looked in the dining room and saw the 7 duelists eating breakfast. "Happy Easter, guys." she said.  
>"Happy Easter to you, too." said Zane.<br>"Can I have your candy? If you have any, that is." asked Jaden.  
>"No, you can't. I just want to let you guys know that we are leaving for church in about an hour, so, I'm going upstairs to take a shower. Don't bother me." said Allison as she left to go upstairs.<br>After Allison's shower, she was now ready to go to church. "You ready?" asked Alexis from outside the closed bathroom door.  
>"Yep." Allison went downstairs and got her coat on and she rode in her dad's truck to the church.<p>

After church a couple of hours later, everyone then went to Virginia and Lloyd's house for lunch and the Easter Egg Hunt.  
>"Now I have a question. What's the Easter Egg Hunt like? How do you play?" asked Syrus.<br>"Well, we go outside and each person has to find 12 eggs of the same color before anyone else. It's kinda like a race." said Ashley.  
>"If you find all of your eggs first, you win a prize from Grandma." said Allison.<br>"And there's also a big white egg that only one lucky person can find."  
>"Sounds like fun." said Zane.<br>"Well, I think we should look in groups of 4. Kinda like we did when we had that Chemistry project. What do you think, Ashley?" asked Allison.  
>"I think that's a good idea. Okay, Syrus, Bastion, and Chumley can look with me, while Alexis, Jaden, and Dimitri can look with Allison."<br>"What about me?" asked Zane.  
>"You can look with the rest of our family."<br>"Are there any other competitors?" asked Dimitri.  
>"Yes, our 2 cousins Elise and Christopher are in this too." said Ashley.<br>"Okay. We have to wait for Grandma to read the letter from the Easter bunny." said Allison.  
>"I have the Easter bunny's letter. Quiet, children." said Virginia. She began to read the letter out loud to the 11 children.<br>Hello kids,  
>I have hidden 12 eggs of the same color for each of you. There is also a big white egg that only one chosen person can get. If you find it, then Grandma will have a prize.<br>Elise – All of your eggs are orange.  
>Ashley – All of your eggs are yellow.<br>Allison – All of your eggs are pink.  
>Christopher – All of your eggs are blue.<br>Good luck, and be careful.  
>Easter Bunny<p>

"I guess that's our cue to get going." said Chumley.  
>"You're right, Chumley." said Bastion. Everyone left to go outside. But not before the kids that were in the Easter Egg Hunt grabbed an egg carton for the eggs that they find.<p>

Meanwhile, everyone was looking around the yard for their Easter egg color. And so far, Allison and her team were losing. Ashley and her team were tied with Christopher

Allison – Pink Eggs - 4  
>Ashley – Yellow Eggs - 6<br>Christopher – Blue Eggs - 5  
>Elise – Orange Eggs – 6 Including White Egg<p>

"We pretty much suck. We're in last place now." said Jaden.  
>"Don't worry, Jaden. We'll find them all before anyone else." said Alexis.<br>"That's easy for you to say. Hey, where's Dimitri?"  
>"He went to look around another side of the house." said Allison.<br>"Allison! I found 2 of them over here." Allison, Alexis, and Jaden went over to Dimitri and he pointed at the 2 pink eggs.  
>"Now we're halfway there." said Alexis.<br>"Actually, I have found a couple back there a long time ago. So, here you go, Allison." said Jaden as he put the 2 eggs that he found in the egg carton. Dimitri put the other 2 eggs in there as well.  
>"We have 8." said Alexis.<br>"Ashley's done." said Zane as he, Syrus, and Chumley.  
>"Was she the first to be done?" asked Jaden. The 3 boys nodded.<br>"Cool. Good for her. Now, help us."  
>"I have found a pink one on the basketball hoop over there." said Syrus as he pointed at the basketball hoop. Sure enough, there was a pink egg. Allison picked it up.<br>"We have 3 more to find." said Allison.

Ashley – Yellow Eggs – 1st place  
>Elise – Orange Eggs – 2nd place<br>Christopher – Blue Eggs – 3rd place  
>Allison – Pink Eggs – 4th place<p>

After everyone had found their eggs, Kerry, Kevin, Betsy, and Linda, (Allison and Ashley's aunts and uncles) and their parents took pictures of the kids with their Easter Eggs.  
>"We still suck as a team." said Jaden.<br>"Don't worry. There's always next year." said Dimitri.  
>"Yeah, you're right."<br>"Alright, let's see what kind of goodies I got." said Allison as she went inside the house. Everyone, including Ashley, followed her. The 2 girls looked through each egg and saw either candy or money.  
>"Cool. I have a bunch of money and candy here." said Allison.<br>"Me too." said Ashley. After awhile, everyone had to go home. Allison, Ashley, and the 7 duelists spent the rest of the day doing their normal routine before the start of Spring Break.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, Allison and everyone else that was in her room woke up first. They all went downstairs. "Oh man. It's Spring Break. That means a whole week without any school." said Allison.  
>"Yeah. I'm so excited. Back at Duel Academy, we don't even have a Spring Break." said Jaden.<br>"We went to school every day except during Christmas Break." said Alexis.  
>"So, what are we going to do first?" asked Dimitri to Allison.<br>"Well, we should wait until the others wake up. Then we should wait for the babysitting kids to come."  
>"The babysitting kids come during Spring Break?" asked Alexis. Allison nodded.<br>"That's not very cool." said Jaden. About 15 minutes later, Ashley, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion joined them. Zane was the last to wake up.  
>"You're up early, Ashley." said Dimitri.<br>"Yeah, well, it's Spring Break. I think I'll be doing this for the whole week." said Ashley.  
>"Great. Now does your dad go to work during the week?" asked Chumley.<br>"Yeah, he does. He has to work in order to get money." said Allison.  
>"So, what do you guys wanna do? I'm bored." said Ashley. Everyone thought about that for a minute.<br>"I don't know. How about we play one of Ashley's Sims 3 games?" asked Syrus.  
>"Good idea, Syrus. I didn't know you liked Sims 3 games?" said Jaden.<br>"I do like them, Jaden."  
>"Okay, let's pick one. I usually play Sims University Life. That's the new one." said Ashley.<br>"Sure." said Zane. Ashley was at the computer in a matter of minutes while everyone else was watching her.


	24. Chapter 24

Time had passed and now it was Sunday. Which means that it was now the end of Spring Break. The gang were now outside watching a duel between Allison and Ashley. And so far, Allison was winning.  
>"Cyber End Dragon, end this!" said Allison. Ashley's Life Points had dropped to zero.<br>"Congrats. You've won." said Ashley.  
>"Yeah, but what I want is a real challenge. A duelist who can really hold their own against me."<br>"What you need is to come back to Duel Academy with us and learn to be the best." said Zane.  
>"Can I come, too?" asked Ashley.<br>"Sure, you can. But the question is, how are we going to get back to Duel Academy?" asked Alexis.  
>"I still haven't figured it out yet." said Allison.<br>"Does anyone have any idea on where Jaden would be?" asked Bastion.  
>"Yeah, I noticed Syrus is missing, too." said Zane.<br>"We have to find them. Let's ask Mom and Dad." said Ashley. Everyone went back inside to see Karen in the kitchen.  
>"Mom, have you seen either Jaden or Syrus anywhere?" asked Ashley.<br>"Can't say that I have. You should ask your father." said Karen. Everyone went in the living room to find Gary on his laptop.  
>"Dad, have you seen Jaden or Syrus?" asked Allison.<br>"No, I haven't. They could be upstairs." said Gary. Everyone went upstairs and into Allison's room to find Amanda on her laptop.  
>"Amanda, have you seen Jaden or Syrus?" asked Ashley.<br>"No. Why are you looking for them?"  
>"Duh, because they're missing. Oh, I have a bad feeling something bad will happen." said Allison. Suddenly, a bright white light emerged, making everyone cover their eyes.<p>

Meanwhile, Allison woke up and found herself in the middle of a forest. "Where the heck am I?" She then noticed her 2 sisters, her parents, and her friends were unconscious beside her. "Wake up, guys."  
>"Ugh, where are we?" asked Chumley.<br>"I think we're in the middle of a forest." said Bastion.  
>"Hey, look at that. The trees are on ice." said Alexis. She was right. The trees looked lifeless.<br>"Keep your eyes peeled. I have a bad feeling about this." said Allison. Suddenly, everyone heard a cry for help.  
>"That sounded like either Jaden or Syrus. Let's go." said Zane. Everyone started running towards the direction of the scream. "I don't hear it anymore." said Chumley while panting for breath.<br>"Hey, look! There's Jaden and Syrus." said Alexis as she pointed at Jaden and Syrus, who were tied down to a tree.  
>"We have to free them." said Dimitri.<br>"That won't be possible." said a voice.  
>"Who are you? Show yourself, coward." said Bastion. The person came up to greet the gang. But the weird part was that this person looked a lot like Jaden. His hair was spiked backwards, and he had a longer blue jacket than Jaden's.<br>"An Obelisk Blue? But how come I've never seen this kid before?" asked Zane.  
>"That's because he's not really an Obelisk Blue, Zane. In fact, this version of Jaden was never on the show. But if he was, he would never be an Obelisk." said Allison.<br>"That's because I became an Obelisk Blue on my own terms. And as for your friends over there, they will die. I dueled them both and won. They were weak." said the boy.  
>"Hey, don't you dare call Jaden or Syrus weak!" said Ashley.<br>"Well, perhaps you would like to duel me, little girl?" asked the boy.  
>"No, I'll pass."<br>"I'll duel you." said Alexis.  
>"No, this guy's mine." said Zane.<br>"He'll be no match against me." said Bastion.  
>"SILENCE, YOU FOOLS! The one I want to duel is the girl that calls herself Allison." said the boy.<br>"Okay, I'll duel. If I win, you let Jaden and Syrus go and we get to go back to our normal lives."  
>"And if I win, they will die. Are you up to the consequences?" said the boy.<br>"I'm up for anything. And I never give up on a challenge." said Allison. Both duelists turn on their Duel Disks.  
>"Allison, be careful." said Karen.<br>"Don't worry, Mom. I won't let you down." said Allison.  
>"How cute. You have your family and friends to support you. I think I'll have to change that." said the boy. Suddenly, everyone became tied to the trees like Jaden and Syrus.<br>"I can't move!" said Chumley.  
>"Allison, you better win this!" said Ashley.<br>"SILENCE!" Ashley silenced herself. "Let's get this duel over with so that I can kill your family and friends."  
>"Before we duel, what's your name?"<br>"My name is Judai Yuki." said Judai. Allison gasped. "This guy is the Jaden from season 4. And he hasn't lost a duel in that season. I have to be prepared for his Neo-Spacian deck."


	25. Chapter 25

Allison and Judai were ready to duel. Everyone else were still tied to the trees but they were able to watch the duel. "Let's duel!" shouted both duelists at the same time.  
>Allison: 4000<br>Judai: 4000  
>"Ladies first, Judai." said Allison as she drew her sixth card. In her hand were Vorse Raider, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6, 7 Colored Fish, Giant Red Seasnake, Mausoleum of the Emperor, and United We Stand. "First I'll activate the Mausoleum of the Emperor field spell." The field changed. "And with its effect, by giving up 1000 Life Points, I'll summon Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6 in attack mode." (23001600) "And with that done, I'll end my turn." (4 cards left in hand)  
>"Pretty nice beginning. But I'm afraid it's not going to work. I activate Polymerization from my hand. Now I can fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." (24001500) "I now activate Thunder Giant's ability. By discarding one card, I can destroy one monster whose original attack points are lower than his. So, say goodbye to Horus Lv. 6." Allison's monster got destroyed. "Now I can attack you directly with Thunder Giant."  
>"She's going to take a really big hit." said Ashley.<br>Allison: 600  
>Judai: 4000<br>"I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn." said Judai. (1 card left in hand)  
>"You got me there, Judai. Now it's my turn." said Allison as she drew her next card. What she just drew was Mirror Force. She smiled. "I'll lay this facedown. Then I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." (19001200) "Then I activate the equip spell United We Stand. For every monster I have out on the field, Vorse Raider gains an additional 800 attack and defense points. Since I only have 1 monster, 800 additional attack and defense points go to Vorse Raider." (2700/2000) "Vorse Raider, attack his Thunder Giant."  
>Allison: 600<br>Judai: 3700  
>"With that, I'll end my turn." (2 cards left in hand)<br>"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down." said Judai as he drew his next card. "I activate Foolish Burial. I can now get rid of a monster and put it in the graveyard. And what I just discarded was Elemental Hero Necroshade. I can now activate his ability and special summon out Elemental Hero Neos from my hand." (2500/2000) "I end my turn." (0 cards left in hand)  
>"Dang, Judai. I know you're supposed to be tougher than this in the anime. It's my turn." said Allison as she drew her next card. It was Pot of Greed. "Judai, you're going to wish you never messed with me or my family and friends."<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

The duel between Allison and Judai continued. Allison had Vorse Raider equipped with United We Stand and one facedown card and has 2 cards left in her hand.  
>Judai had Elemental Hero Neos out and one card facedown and has 0 cards left in his hand.<br>Allison had drew her next card, which was Pot of Greed.  
>"I'll activate Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 cards." The cards that she drew were the ones she needed the most. Allison smiled at the 2 cards. "Then I set this monster in facedown defense mode. I'll end my turn there." (3 cards left in hand)<br>"You aren't attacking? Well, it seems that you're afraid of my facedown. I draw." said Judai as he drew his next card. "I'll activate your Mausoleum of the Emperor's effect. By giving up 2000 Life Points, I can summon out Yubel!" (0/0) "Neos, attack her facedown monster." The monster flipped over showing 7 Colored Fish. It got destroyed. And Allison took no damage.

Allison: 600  
>Judai: 1700<p>

"Since you attacked my 7 Colored Fish, which was a Normal monster, I can special summon Orichalcos Shunoros in attack mode." (?/0)  
>"Why are your monster's attack points undetermined?" asked Judai.<br>"Orichalcos Shunoros gains 1000 attack points for every monster you control. Since you have 2 monsters out, Shunoros gains 2000 attack points." (2000/0)  
>"I'll end my turn now. And since it's the end, Yubel's effect kicks in. I have to get rid of a monster on the field. So, Neos, go to the graveyard." (0 cards left in hand) Shunoros also loses 1000 attack points.<br>"Wow. A monster with 0 attack points. What a waste to call out such a strong monster. And you got rid of one of your strongest monsters." said Allison. But then she realized Yubel's other effect. "But Yubel has another effect. If I attack Yubel, the damage he would've taken goes to me instead. I have to be careful for that. And Judai's facedown could be Call of the Haunted, which can summon Neos back." "It's my move. I draw!" said Allison as she drew her next card. What she drew was Poison of the Old Man. "Perfect. I can now get some Life Points back." "I activate Poison of the Old Man. I can either choose to regain 1200 Life Points or give 800 points of damage to you. But I need the Life Point gain."

Allison: 1800  
>Judai: 1700<p>

"Next I set a monster in facedown defense mode." "With Neos and Yubel out, he can special summon out Neos Wiseman. If I remember Neos Wiseman's effect, if it destroys one of my monsters in battle, Judai can get Life Points equal to the defense points of the monster it destroys. It also cannot be destroyed by card effects. I have to be extremely careful when that comes around." "I end my turn." (0 cards left in hand)

"It's my move." said Judai as he drew his next card. "Neos Wiseman, perfect. Now to use him to my advantage." Judai thought. "I activate Call of the Haunted and bring back Neos. Now I get rid of Neos and Yubel in order to special summon Neos Wiseman in attack mode." (3000/3000) "I hope you know about his effect. If you don't, then allow me to show you. Neos Wiseman, attack her facedown monster." The card flipped showing Giant Red Seasnake. It got destroyed. "You take damage equal to the attack points of your Giant Red Seasnake. Which means, you lose."

Allison: 0  
>Judai: 2300<p>

"Oh no. Allison lost. That means we die. I'm still too young to die." said Ashley.  
>"Not really, Ashley. Look at your sister. Why is she smiling? Her monsters aren't disappearing, either." said Zane.<br>"You're right, Zane. What's going on?" asked Alexis.  
>"Judai, I should thank you."<br>"Why?" asked Judai.  
>"You actually gave me the monster for victory."<br>"Victory? But you lost."  
>"It's true that I have no Life Points left. But since I still have Orichalcos Shunoros out on the field, I can now special summon the most powerful monster in the game. By discarding my entire hand, come on out, Divine Serpent!" The sky suddenly turned pink and black.<br>"What's happening?" asked Chumley.  
>"Don't worry, Chumley. The Divine Serpent is here." said Allison. A big giant snake came out of the sky. (∞∞)  
>"A monster with infinite attack points?! But that's impossible." said Syrus.<br>"Ashley, if you watch the duel with Yugi and Seto against Dartz in season 4, you'll know about this monster's effect. As long as this divine beast in here, I cannot lose this. I'm invincible."  
>"Grr. But no matter, the duel continues. It's my turn." said Judai as he drew his next card. "I end my turn."<br>"It's my move now." said Allison as she drew her next card. "I end my turn."  
>"It's my turn." said Judai as he drew his next card. "I pass as well."<br>"Wow. Now you're just being pathetic. I draw!" said Allison as she drew her next card. "Now, in order for Divine Serpent to attack, I have to send the top 10 cards from the deck to the graveyard." Allison discarded 10 cards to the graveyard. "Divine Serpent, attack Neos Wiseman and end this duel."

Allison: 0  
>Judai: 0<p>

"I'm now confused. Did it end in a draw, or did Allison really win?" asked Karen.  
>"No, Mrs. Cox, it's over. Allison won." said Alexis.<br>"She may have won, but I will be back." said Judai. He then vanished. And everyone was free.  
>"What happened?" asked Jaden.<br>"Were we knocked out the whole time?" asked Syrus.  
>"You were. You just missed an incredible duel between Allison and Judai." said Alexis.<br>"Who's Judai?" asked Jaden.  
>"He's gonna be you in the next 3 years." said Allison. Suddenly, a white light emerged and soon enough, the gang were home.<br>"Wow. We're home." said Syrus.  
>"Yeah, now let's go eat some supper." said Allison.<br>"I feel like having grilled cheese." said Chumley.  
>"Me too." said Ashley.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

"Well, it surprises me that Spring Break came and gone so fast. Now we have another week of school to deal with." said Ashley.  
>"Oh, come on, Ashley. It's not really that bad." said Allison.<br>"Well, we better get going." said Zane.  
>"Whoa, wait a minute, there. Don't you guys have babysitting to do?" asked Ashley.<br>"We did that on the Thursday before Spring Break began." said Alexis.  
>"Okay. What about helping out at the police station?"<br>"Did that on the Friday before Spring Break." said Syrus.  
>"Well, we better get going before we're late." said Allison. Everyone went on the bus and talked about numerous things until they got to the school. They everyone hurried to their first class.<br>"Whew. Just before the bell rang." said Jaden.  
>"Jaden, you always are late for class no matter what." said Allison.<br>"Oh yeah? You have no proof!"  
>"Jaden, you forgot that Allison watches our show everyday." said Chumley.<br>"My bad. I knew that." said Jaden.  
>"Well, it's been awhile since I've seen the 7 of you again. How was your Spring Break, children?" asked Mrs. Gibbons.<br>"Actually, it was great. Until the end of it." said Syrus.  
>"Mind telling me what happened at the end of your Spring Break?"<br>"Syrus, we can't tell her about us being 'kidnapped' by my future self." whispered Jaden.  
>"Why not?" asked Syrus.<br>"Then teachers and students will think that we're crazy."  
>"Well, we're all disappointed to come back to school after awhile. I mean, we miss everyone here." said Chumley.<br>"Oh, that's okay. I hope you have your poems ready to turn in?" asked Mrs. Gibbons.  
>"We sure do." said Alexis. The 7 duelists handed in their made-up poems to the English teacher.<br>"You aren't going to present them to the class because the rest of the class already presented them and got a grade." said Mrs. Gibbons.  
>"That's fine by us." said Zane.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Meanwhile, the gang was now at Chemistry class doing another lab project. But this time, they were doing one with Bunsen burners.  
>"I hate Chemistry projects." said Allison.<br>"Don't worry, at least the bell will ring in a few minutes." said Ashley. Suddenly, Allison's deck that was in her pocket started to glow.  
>"Allison, take a look at your deck." said Syrus. Allison took out her deck and saw that one card was glowing. She took out the card and looked at it. "Divine Serpent? Why are you glowing?" asked Allison. Suddenly, the light from the card started filling up the whole room.<br>"Allison, mind telling me what's going on here?" asked Mrs. Brown. Before Allison could answer, the 9 duelists disappeared.  
>"Where'd they go?" asked Nick.<p>

Meanwhile, the light died down, and everyone opened their eyes. "Well, at least we're not unconscious like last time." said Jaden.  
>"Yeah, and at least we're not kidnapped." said Syrus.<br>"Hey, where are we?" asked Chumley.  
>"Surprise." said a voice.<br>"I know that voice. Judai's back." said Allison.  
>"Yes. It seems that the Divine Serpent teleported you back to the forest that we first met in." said Judai.<br>"Why are we back here? Answer us!" said Bastion.  
>"Patience. I am here because a friend of yours dropped down from the sky. And he is here to meet you." said Judai.<br>"Who is it?" asked Syrus. Suddenly, a boy wearing all black came out of the shadows.  
>"I can't believe it. Chazz Princeton is here." said Allison.<br>"I'm confused. Who's Chazz?" asked Ashley.  
>"Chazz is Jaden's rival ever since episode 2. But I thought you were supposed to be at North Academy?" asked Allison.<br>"How did you know where I was supposed to be at North Academy?" asked Chazz.  
>"Let's just say that Allison is a T.V. genius and knows everything about our show." said Alexis.<br>"Oh yeah? Who are my brothers?"  
>"That's an easy one. Slade is the oldest Princeton brother, and Jagger is the second-oldest." answered Allison.<br>"Dang it! She is good." said Chazz.  
>"Chazz is here because he wants to be a part of your little group." said Judai.<br>"No, I don't! I don't even know where here is."  
>"I'm sure you do, Chazz. It's written all over your face. And we're in North America." said Jaden.<br>"Besides, there's no way that you can get back to Duel Academy from here." said Ashley.  
>"Grr. Fine. I'll stay. It's not like I have any other choice." said Chazz. Everyone cheered.<br>"Well, it looks like my job is done, for now." said Judai as he disappeared.  
>"Oh, this is going to be great! You get to meet Allison and Ashley's older sister and their parents and Sanders." said Syrus.<br>"Who the heck is Sanders?" said Chazz.  
>"Our dog. Don't worry, he's harmless." said Ashley.<br>"But wait. We still have to figure out how to get out of here." said Dimitri.  
>"Divine Serpent was the one that brought us here. So, maybe it can get us out, too." said Allison. Suddenly, Divine Serpent started to glow and soon enough, the 10 duelists were back at the Chemistry lab room.<br>"We're back, Mrs. Brown." said Allison.  
>"Oh, it's good that you're not hurt in anyway. Who's that?" asked Mrs. Brown as she pointed at Chazz.<br>"You can call me The Chazz, ma'm." said Chazz.  
>"Oh boy. The rest of the school year is going to be fun." said Allison.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

After school, everyone rode the bus back home. Karen was waiting for them with a smile on her face. But that face turned into a confused one when she saw Chazz.  
>"Kids, I'm so glad to see that you're home. Who's that?" said Karen.<br>"His name is Chazz Princeton, Mom. We just met him today." said Ashley.  
>"Tell me, Chazz. Are you a duelist from Yu-Gi-Oh GX just like everyone else?" asked Karen.<br>"Yes, ma'm." said Chazz.  
>"Well, why don't you show Allison your skills?" said Jaden.<br>"Jaden, I've seen his deck. He uses Union monsters like Armed Dragon and the VWXYZ combo. This duel won't take long, though." said Allison.  
>"Allison, are you a good duelist?" asked Chazz.<br>"Well, I have beaten Jaden to a pulp. And I almost lost to Judai. So, yeah. I am pretty good." said Allison.  
>"Well, The Chazz challenges you to a duel." said Chazz.<br>"I accept. And I also predict that you're going to lose." said Allison.  
>"We'll see about that." said Chazz. The duel began, and like Allison predicted, she had won.<br>"Wow. You are good." said Chazz.  
>"Yeah, I know I am." said Allison.<br>"Well, why don't we get inside? It's getting kinda chilly out here." said Bastion. Everyone went inside and Sanders saw Chazz and started jumping on him.  
>"Aah! Get off of me!" said Chazz as he tried to push Sanders off of him.<br>"Don't worry, he'll stop once he trusts you enough and play with him. Jaden and I also got attacked." said Dimitri.  
>"Chazz, our mom decided to give you a tour of the house, if you don't want to get lost around here." said Ashley.<br>"Fine by me. Lead the way, ma'm." said Chazz.  
>"Please. Just call me Karen." said Karen as she led Chazz out of the kitchen.<br>"Well, we have a new ally. Something tells me that in the future, we're going to need him." said Allison.


	30. Chapter 30

Time had passed and now it was now the last day of school for Allison and Ashley. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Chazz, Zane, and Bastion, were watching over the babysitting kids for Karen. Until Allison and Ashley came home while screaming.  
>"What is wrong with you people?" asked Chazz.<br>"It's their last day of school, Chazz. Did they not tell you this morning?" asked Alexis.  
>"No, because I was obviously taking a nap."<br>"We get to spend all summer with you guys now." said Allison.  
>"When are you guys going back to school?" asked Chumley.<br>"In the middle of August." said Ashley.  
>"That's not a lot of summer to me. That's like 2 months." said Jaden.<br>"Well, at least now our summers won't be boring. You guys are here to keep our summer less boring."  
>"What do you guys want to do now since you guys are home?" asked Zane.<br>"I'm bored enough as it is." said Syrus.  
>"Hey, I have an idea! How about we duel?" asked Jaden.<br>"Dueling is all you ever think about. But I'm in." said Allison.  
>"Me too. So, who's going to duel who?" asked Zane.<br>"I got it! How about Allison duels Dimitri? He's the only one that she didn't duel yet." said Jaden.  
>"Well, okay. Let me go find him." said Allison as she looked upstairs. A few moments later, Allison came down sweating bullets. "I can't find him!"<br>"Calm down, sis. You did look everywhere up there, did you?" asked Ashley.  
>"Yes. What if Judai kidnapped him like he did with Jaden and Syrus?"<br>"Don't worry, Allison. I'm going to tell Gary, Amanda, and Karen to start a search party." said Alexis.  
>"Okay. No one's dueling until we get Dimitri home safely." said Allison as she went outside.<br>"Well, that answers my question on who Allison likes better." said Ashley with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

Meanwhile, everyone was looking around outside separately for Dimitri. After a few minutes, the group got back together.  
>"Find anything?" asked Ashley.<br>"Negative. I'm just worried about your parents, Ashley." said Syrus.  
>"Don't worry. They can handle themselves."<br>"Well, we looked everywhere. I give up." said Chazz.  
>"Wait a minute! We haven't looked in the forest where we met Judai." said Jaden.<br>"But how are we going to get there?"  
>"I got just the card to help us. Divine Serpent, take us to Judai!" said Allison as she held the card up in the air. The card began to glow and everyone disappeared. A few seconds later, everyone had arrived at the forest where they had met Judai.<br>"We're here. No sign of Judai." said Bastion.  
>"Hey, look. It's Judai. Over there." said Allison as she pointed at Judai, who was unconscious. Everyone went over to him.<br>"Are you alright?" asked Syrus as he shook him awake.  
>"I guess I'll live. Something attacked me. But I fear I must have hit my head and lost my memory." said Judai.<br>"Oh, great." said Chazz sarcastically. He sat down next to a tree trunk.  
>"Try to remember, Judai. What did the thing that attacked you look like?" asked Alexis.<br>"Well, it had a green body, with red and yellow markings. It looked like a snake. Or was it a dragon? I just can't remember. Sorry if I'm not much help." said Judai.  
>"It's okay. I might know what you're talking about." said Allison. Suddenly, the sky darkened.<br>"Okay, the weather didn't say anything about us having rain." said Zane.  
>"Uh, Zane? I don't think that's rain. Look up there!" said Syrus as he pointed up. A dragon was flying in circles in the sky. It had a green body with red and yellow markings.<br>"It's him! The Great Beast!" said Ashley.  
>"No, Ashley. The Great Leviathan is like under the sea. But this thing doesn't look like it comes from the sea." said Allison.<br>"I wasn't talking about the Great Leviathan. I'm talking about the other Great Beast."  
>"There's another beast besides the Great Leviathan that Yugi, Seto, and Joey faced off against?" asked Bastion.<br>"Yeah. Its name is… Well, before I tell you, have you ever heard of a show called Pokemon?" asked Allison.  
>"Pokemon? No, can't say that we have." said Jaden.<br>"It's kinda like Duel Monsters, Jaden. It has its own trading card game and the show has video games. I have almost all of the games." said Allison.  
>"Like she is with Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Allison is also a Pokemon fanatic." said Ashley.<br>"Well, maybe we should watch this Pokemon for ourselves and watch you play a Pokemon game later." said Bastion.  
>"Yeah, maybe, but we still have our mission to finish." said Alexis.<br>"Hey, look up. The dragon's flying away." said Syrus as he pointed at the sky. Sure enough, the dragon was flying east.  
>"What do we do now?" asked Zane.<br>"You should follow him. He might lead you to your kidnapped friend." said Judai.  
>"How did you know we were looking for Dimitri?" asked Chumley.<br>"I have my ways. Now, you should hurry, before you lose him." said Judai.  
>"Thanks, Judai." said Jaden.<br>"A word of advice, though. The path that the dragon's going leads to many paths. Stay together. Don't separate." said Judai.  
>"Thanks for the advice, Judai. Come on, Chazz. We're leaving." said Alexis. Everyone followed the dragon, which was going east.<br>"Why do I have the feeling that we're going right into a trap?" asked Syrus.


	32. Chapter 32

The 9 duelists kept following the dragon deeper into the forest. "Hurry, slowpokes! We're losing him." said Allison. Apparently, she was leading the group.  
>"I feel like my legs are burning up." said Syrus.<br>"Don't worry, Syrus. I think the dragon is slowing down." said Ashley. Meanwhile, everyone had reached the middle. They all panted for breath.  
>"That was a good run, wasn't it, guys?" asked Allison.<br>"Uh, Allison? Look in front of you." said Zane as he pointed. The dragon had been waiting patiently for them. Allison smiled.  
>"So, Rayquaza, you escaped from me again. Shame on you." said Allison.<br>"Rayquaza? That's its name?" asked Jaden. Allison nodded.  
>"And he's yours? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Alexis.<br>"I left him out for some fresh air, since it can get crowded in his PokeBall, but one day, he never came back to me. But that was a few years ago. Now it's was about time that he came back." Rayquaza roared in anger.  
>"It doesn't look like he remembers you at all." said Chumley.<br>"Don't worry. Rayquaza likes to battle some other Pokemon. Luckily, I have the Pokemon that can help us with this kind of situation. Come on out, Zapdos!" Allison threw a red-and-white ball and out came a yellow bird made entirely of electricity.  
>"Good thinking. 'Cause Rayquaza is a DragonFlying-type Pokemon. Electricity would work against him." said Ashley.  
>Rayquaza – Level 100 – DragonFlying – Moves: Surf/Water, Flamethrower/Fire, Fly/Flying, Dragon Pulse/Dragon  
>Zapdos – Level 100 – ElectricFlying – Moves: Shock Wave/Electric, Thunder/Electric, ThunderShock/Electric, Thunderbolt/Electric

"Let's battle!" said Allison.


	33. Chapter 33

Zapdos attacked Rayquaza with its Thunderbolt, but the attacked missed. Rayquaza used its Dragon Pulse. Zapdos got hit.  
>"Zapdos, please get up! You have to win this!" said Ashley. Zapdos got back up and went in the air. Then it used Thunder. Rayquaza got hit and went down.<br>"I think Zapdos did it, guys." said Bastion. But Rayquaza got up and roared angrily. Then it started destroying the forest.  
>"He's destroying everything! We have to get out of here." said Alexis.<br>"No, wait a minute. Zapdos, calm him down." said Allison. Zapdos used another Thunder. Rayquaza roared in pain and it went down again. Allison went up to Rayquaza and stroked its head. "Are you alright, old boy?" Rayquaza woke up and nuzzled against Allison.  
>"Okay, Rayquaza, your PokeBall's all shiny. You can come back in now." Rayquaza went back in a separate PokeBall. "Zapdos, you did great. You go back in now." Zapdos went back in its PokeBall as well.<br>"Is it safe to come out now?" asked Jaden as he came out from behind a tree. Everyone else followed his example.  
>"Yes. Both Pokemon are back in their PokeBalls." said Ashley.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

"Now I have a question. Where's Dimitri?" asked Alexis. Suddenly, Judai appeared from out of nowhere.  
>"Judai!" said Ashley.<br>"Thanks to you, my head's feeling better. But I'm afraid that your friend is not here. It looks like you came here for nothing." said Judai. Everyone moaned in disappointment.  
>"Rayquaza destroyed this part of the forest. I'm sorry." said Allison.<br>"It's quite alright." said Judai.  
>"Wait a minute! What's that over there?" asked Ashley as she pointed further in the forest.<br>"What are you staring at, Ashley?" asked Syrus.  
>"I don't see anything." said Jaden.<br>"Is it another Pokemon?" asked Chazz.  
>"No. Come on, let's go see what it is." said Ashley as she went further in the forest. Everyone else followed her. A few minutes later, she stopped and gasped.<br>"Why'd you stop?" asked Jaden. Ashley pointed at a still body.  
>"It's Dimitri! We found him." said Allison. Everyone cheered.<br>"Thank goodness for that. I would've thought that dragon of yours ate him, Allison." said Judai.  
>"Nah, Rayquaza doesn't eat people." said Allison.<br>"Okay, we found Dimitri. Can we go home now?" asked Chazz.  
>"Alright. Divine Serpent, take us from this place." Allison held Divine Serpent to the sky and everyone was teleported back to Allison and Ashley's house.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

"Ashley, help me with this thing, would you?" asked Allison as she struggled with a chalkboard. Ashley began to help her twin sister out.  
>"What is that, girls?" asked Chumley.<br>"This, Chumley, is a chalkboard. We're going to teach you all about Pokemon today with this thing so that you can take notes." said Allison.  
>"By the way, Chumley, how's Dimitri doing?" asked Ashley.<br>"Still healing. It looked like Rayquaza burned him up pretty badly." answered Chumley.  
>"And Rayquaza already apologized, I bet." said Ashley.<br>"Chumley, would you like to help us? We're trying to get this chalkboard upstairs to my room." said Allison.  
>"Sure." Together, Allison, Ashley, and Chumley got the chalkboard upstairs in Allison's room. The 2 girls were lucky that Amanda was out of the room.<br>"Hey, what's a chalkboard doing here?" asked Jaden as he, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Bastion, and Chazz came in the room.  
>"We're going to teach you everything that you need to know about Pokemon." said Ashley.<br>"So, take a seat on my bed, guys. We're ready for you." said Allison. The 7 duelists took a seat on the bed. But then they noticed notepads and pencils laid out.  
>"Why are there notepads on the bed?" asked Zane.<br>"For you to take notes, of course." said Allison. Everyone picked up a notepad and pencil.  
>"Jaden, can you also take notes for Dimitri, please? I'm sure he would want to know this stuff, too." said Ashley.<br>"Sure." said Jaden.  
>"Alright, Yu-Gi-Oh GX peeps, the Pokemon learning class is now in session. First off, a Pokemon can be male or female, or they can also be genderless, meaning they do not have a specific gender." said Allison as she wrote Male, Female, and Genderless on the board. Everyone wrote some notes.<br>"So far, there are 649 Pokemon in existence. There could be more." said Ashley. as she wrote 649 In Existence on the board.  
>"There are 17 known types of Pokemon. A Pokemon can be entirely one type, or they could be 2 types. The types of Pokemon are: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel, and Water. Each type also has at least one weakness. You can figure out the weakness for themselves. A Pokemon can learn up to 4 moves which are used for fighting. Like the Pokemon themselves, the moves have their own type." said Allison as she wrote each Pokemon type on the board. She also put weaknesses and moves on there as well.<br>"The device used to catch a Pokemon is called a PokeBall. If you come across a wild Pokemon, you can try to catch it when it's weakened." said Ashley as she wrote PokeBalls on the board.  
>"Pokemon can have status problems. Like confusion, poison, paralysis, sleep, burn, or frozen." said Allison as she wrote each status problem on the board.<br>"Most Pokemon can evolve into entirely new Pokemon on certain levels, in a trade, or when they're happy enough." said Ashley as she wrote Evolution on the board.  
>"And I think that's it. Got all of this written down?" asked Allison to the gang.<br>"Yep. We got it all. I think." said Bastion.


	36. Chapter 36

Meanwhile, everyone was now outside, learning from Allison and Ashley how to battle with Pokemon. "Our Pokemon usually roam out here instead of inside the house because our parents wouldn't let the big ones in. They can allow small-sized Pokemon in, though." said Ashley.  
>"So, in these 7 PokeBalls are 7 different Pokemon. They are different types. Pick one and that will be your temporary Pokemon for you. Just remember that they're ours. Come on out, everybody!" said Allison as she threw the PokeBalls in the air. A Vaporeon, Golem, Electivire, Honchkrow, Arbok, Machamp, and Groudon came out of their PokeBalls and stood in a line.<br>"Wow. Cool!" said Jaden.  
>"These are going to be our Pokemon for today. Rapidash and Sceptile, come on out!" A Rapidash and Sceptile came out from their PokeBalls as well.<br>"Awesome Pokemon, you guys." said Alexis.  
>"Thanks, Alexis. Now, each of you will choose one of these Pokemon to battle with today. Jaden, let's start with you." said Ashley.<br>"Okay, um, how about the Pokemon on the far right?" asked Jaden.  
>"Jaden, you chose Groudon, a Ground-type Pokemon. Good choice. Groudon, go over to your temporary master." said Allison. Groudon walked over to Jaden.<br>"Wow, you're a big guy aren't ya?" asked Jaden.  
>"Syrus, you next." said Ashley.<br>"Um, how about the third Pokemon to the left?" asked Syrus as he pointed at Electivire.  
>"You chose Electivire, an Electric-type. Nice." said Ashley. Electivire went over to Syrus.<br>"Chumley, you're up." said Allison.  
>"Hmm. How about the Pokemon at the far right?" asked Chumley as he pointed at Machamp.<br>"You chose Machamp, a Fighting-type. Not bad, Chumley." said Allison. Machamp went over to Chumley.  
>"Bastion? Which one is going to be your Pokemon?" said Ashley.<br>"I like the very first Pokemon on my left." said Bastion as he pointed at Vaporeon.  
>"You picked Vaporeon, the Water-type. Nice. It goes well with your Water attribute deck." said Allison. Vaporeon went up to Bastion.<br>"Zane, you're up." said Ashley.  
>"I'll pick the one made entirely of rock." said Zane as he pointed at Golem.<br>"You chose Golem, the Rock/Ground-type. Nice choice." said Ashley. Golem went up to Zane.  
>"Chazz, you're up." said Allison.<br>"I'll pick the only bird out of that group." said Chazz as he pointed at Honchkrow.  
>"You chose Honchkrow, which is a DarkFlying-type. It matches your emo personality." said Allison. Honchkrow went up to Chazz.  
>"So that means Dimitri will work with Arbok, which is a Poison-type." said Ashley.<br>"Okay, let's start the battling session." said Allison. The battling were more epic than the learning. Allison and Ashley had told them what each Pokemon's 4 moves were. A few hours later, everyone was exhausted.  
>"Wow. Whoever knew that Pokemon could be this much fun? And exhausting." said Jaden. Groudon was just as exhausted as he was.<br>"Good job, guys. You all deserve a good rest. Come on back." said Allison. The 9 Pokemon went back in their PokeBalls.  
>"Well, we did great. Now we can eat supper and then, a nice long rest." said Bastion.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

At the dinner table, everyone was still eating their supper. That was, until, Karen had an announcement. "I have good news, kids. Dimitri actually pulled through. He's awake now."  
>"That's great!" said Ashley.<br>"But it's best not to see him until after supper." said Gary. Everyone moaned in disappointment. But they were still happy that Dimitri was okay.  
>After supper, everyone went upstairs in Allison and Amanda's room to see Dimitri awake. "Hey guys." said Dimitri.<br>"Good to have you back." said Zane.  
>"It's good to be back, Zane. So, how long was I out?"<br>"Uh, about… 2 days." said Allison.  
>"Did I miss anything important?"<br>"Yeah, we had to learn everything about Pokemon from Allison and Ashley. And after that, we had to test them out in Pokemon battles. It was awesome." said Jaden.  
>"And, Dimitri, the Pokemon that Allison picked out for you in the future will be Arbok, a Poison-type." said Alexis.<br>"Wait a minute, that's cobra spelled backwards. And a cobra is a type of snake."  
>"Yeah. What's your point?" asked Chazz.<br>"I'm deadly afraid of snakes." said Dimitri.  
>"Wow. That's one thing that even I didn't know about. I'm sorry about your fear, dude." said Allison.<br>"Don't you have a fear, Allison?" asked Syrus.  
>"Actually, no. I don't."<br>"That's dumb! Everyone has to have a fear." said Chumley.  
>"Well, apparently, I'm a lucky case."<br>"Well, let's go to bed, guys. We have a long day ahead of us." said Allison. Ashley, Syrus, Zane, Chumley, and Bastion went to Ashley's room. And then, everyone fell fast asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Alright, fanfic people. As you may have probably guessed, Welcome To The Real World is divided into seasons, like in actual TV shows. Season 1 was the cast knowing all about Pokemon. And Season 2 will be determined tomorrow. Also, like I stated in my profile, I will change the category status drastically. I still need to think about the temporary crossover for this next season. So, I'll see you in the next chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

A few months have passed. Allison and Ashley were now back in school. The Yu-Gi-Oh GX gang still have their normal routine of babysitting, looking over the police department, and going to school with the girls. And their Pokemon have begun to help out as well. One afternoon after school, Allison, Ashley and the others were in Allison and Amanda's room just chilling out. "I'm glad that's school over." said Allison.  
>"But you're now sophomores, aren't you?" asked Alexis.<br>"Yes. After this, we only have 2 years left until we graduate." said Ashley. Suddenly, there was a bright light and everyone disappeared. They soon reappeared at the forest where they first met Judai.  
>"I don't get it. Why are we here?" asked Jaden.<br>"Hello. It's so good to see you again." said Judai.  
>"Judai, why are we here?" asked Syrus.<br>"I just got word that several alternate dimensions are in danger of many evils. It's up to you to stop those evils and save the dimensions." said Judai.  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alternate dimensions? What's this all about?" asked Chazz.<br>"I don't know, Chazz. But all these evils must be very…you know, evil." said Allison.  
>"So, Judai, where are we going first?" asked Chumley.<br>"Let me ask Allison a question. Have you ever heard of this place called Amity Park?" asked Judai.  
>"Amity Park? Wait a minute, that's where Danny Phantom lives!" said Allison excitingly.<br>"Danny who?" asked Alexis.  
>"Danny Phantom. He's a superhero who has his own show, just like you guys." said Ashley.<br>"Amity Park is where you'll go first. Tomorrow, you will start your journey. You will need to prepare for the dangers ahead." said Judai.  
>"Will you send us to this Amity Park when we're all prepared?" asked Chazz.<br>"Yes. And I will join you, also. You might all the Pokemon you need as well, Allison." said Judai.  
>"We will do that. Now, can you send us back home?" asked Bastion. Suddenly, the bright light reappeared and everyone disappeared. They all reappeared in Allison and Amanda's room.<br>"Well, we now have a mission. We have to be prepared for anything." said Allison.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day, everyone, except Jaden, were all ready. Syrus was trying relentlessly to wake Jaden up. "Nothing's working." said Syrus.  
>"If only we had a megaphone." said Zane.<br>"We don't have one of those, but maybe Sanders can help." said Ashley. Suddenly, Sanders came upstairs and jumped on Jaden's sleeping bag. That woke Jaden up.  
>"Aah! Sanders, what are you doing up here?" asked Jaden.<br>"He wanted to wake you up. Did you forget our mission already?" asked Dimitri.  
>"Uh, oops?" said Jaden. Everyone sweat-dropped.<br>"Well, we have everything prepared, right? Divine Serpent, you know what to do. Take us to Judai!" said Allison as she took out Divine Serpent's card. Everyone disappeared and reappeared at the forest, where Judai was waiting for them.  
>"Are you all prepared?" asked Judai.<br>"Yep. I have all the Pokemon in their PokeBalls in this bag." said Allison as she held up a big red bag.  
>"And I left a note for our parents and Amanda to let them know where we're going.<br>"Good. You obviously have no idea how long you're going to stay there. So, let's go to Amity Park." said Judai. A bright green light appeared and everyone disappeared from the forest.


	41. Chapter 41

When they got to their first destination, everyone was unconscious to start off with. But they all woke up.  
>"Wow. What a ride." said Zane.<br>"You said it, Zane. My head hurts like heck." said Alexis.  
>"Well, it looks like we made it. There's the sign." said Dimitri as he pointed at a sign that says: Welcome to Amity Park.<br>"Okay, now all we need to do is find the hero of this place, right?" asked Jaden.  
>"Yeah. Now, if I were Danny, where would I be?" asked Allison as he put a finger on her chin and tapped it. She looked around and saw a big house with the words FentonWorks on top.<br>"Fenton is Danny's last name. So, this must be his house." said Allison.  
>"I thought you said his last name was Phantom?" asked Chazz.<br>"I did, but Danny is only half-ghost. Danny Phantom is his superhero name." said Allison.  
>"Well, that was easy. We found his house. Now, all we have to do is go in there and tell him that we need his help to save Amity Park. This is being too easy." said Jaden. He went up to the house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, no one answered the door.<br>"No one's answering. Maybe they're all out." said Jaden.  
>"Let's try opening the door. The Chazz does this the old-fashioned way." said Chazz.<br>"Chazz, we're trying not to destroy the house." said Syrus.  
>"Besides, what if the door's locked?" asked Ashley. Jaden tried to open the door, but it was locked.<br>"You're right, Ashley. It is locked." said Jaden.  
>"Hey, guys? You might to look over to your left a little bit." said Syrus. Everyone looked over and saw a ghost.<br>"It's Skulker! This guy's dangerous." said Allison.  
>"I am Skulker, a collector of things rare and unique. And you, pitiful humans, are my prey." said Skulker.<br>"Oh yeah? Wait until Danny Phantom comes and kicks your butt!" said Allison.  
>"And that's exactly what I'm gonna do." said a voice. Skulker looked behind him and he was punched to the ground. Everyone then looked up a little bit and saw a boy with white spiky hair and bright green eyes wearing a black-and-white suit with the DP logo. Allison smiled.<br>"Guys, there's our hero." she said.  
>"You guys go to a safe place. I'll take care of Skulker." said Danny.<br>"You heard him. Let's go." said Ashley. Everyone hid in FentonWorks. Allison watched Danny kick Skulker's butt with a dreamy look on her face.  
>"Looks like someone's in love." said Jaden.<br>"No, I just like him." said Allison.  
>"Right." said Syrus. A few seconds later, Skulker had been sucked in the Fenton Thermos.<br>"It's back to the Ghost Zone for you, Skulker." said Danny. He then transformed back into a human.  
>"That's one cool dude." said Jaden.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

"Well, that takes care of Skulker." said Danny. He went inside FentonWorks. "Is everyone alright?"  
>"Oh yeah, we're fine now." said Allison.<br>"Who are you? You look like you came from another world or something."  
>"Well, I'm Allison, and this is my younger sister Ashley. We're actually from the United States. And these are Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Judai Yuki, and Dimitri. They're from the show Yu-Gi-Oh GX."<br>"Yu-Gi-what?" asked Danny.  
>"Yu-Gi-Oh. What? Don't tell me you're a fan of that."<br>"Actually, I've never heard of it. So, why are you guys here?"  
>"We're here to help you save Amity Park from some evils, according to Judai." said Dimitri.<br>"Evils? I'm guessing that means the ghosts around here. Well, I've got that taken care of."  
>"And you're doing a great job at keeping the city clean. But that was just Skulker. There could be more. Heck, all of the ghosts could attack the city all at once." said Bastion.<br>"Yeah, but like I said. I got this taken care of. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go see my friends." said Danny.  
>"Friends? You mean Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, right?" asked Allison.<br>"Yes. Are you a fan or something?"  
>"I have been a fan ever since the show premiered in April 2004."<br>"Very nice. I need to get to my friends now."  
>"Can we come with you?" asked Alexis.<br>"I think it's best if you stay here. There could be more ghosts attacking the city. But I'm going to put up the ghost shield so that they can't get in here." said Danny as he put up a green shield around the house. He then left.


	43. Chapter 43

"This is stupid. We have to stay here while Danny goes to visit his friends. We could be there supporting him. What if he gets attacked by those ghosts?" asked Chazz.  
>"Relax. He's got this. He's been doing this for awhile. I'm sure he can handle it." said Allison.<br>"Allison's right. Besides, this ghost shield will protect us from any ghosts." said Judai. Suddenly, the kids heard a crash.  
>"What was that?" asked Syrus. Ashley looked out the window. She saw a bunch of ghosts trying to get in the house.<br>"Guys? We've got company. And they're trying to get in." said Ashley.  
>"I have an idea. Maybe our Pokemon can help. Come on out Rapidash!" said Allison. The fiery horse came out of its PokeBall. "Rapidash, attack those ghosts now." Rapidash used a Flamethrower on the ghosts. All of the ghosts were burned and flew away.<br>"Wait, I just noticed something. Aren't ghosts supposed to be invisible? Does that mean you can't really attack them?" asked Jaden.  
>"Maybe these ghosts are different than others. After all, we are in another TV show." said Ashley.<br>"Well, well. It seems you have gotten through my ghosts. I'm impressed." said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw a person dressed in black.


	44. Chapter 44

"How'd you get in here? This is a ghost shield." asked Syrus.  
>"Well, duh. Because I'm human. I'm not dead." said the person.<br>"Who are you?" asked Zane.  
>"You might know me, Allison and Ashley." said the person to the 2 twins.<br>"Actually, no we don't." said Ashley, shaking her head.  
>"You will know me eventually. I'll be seeing you again in the future." said the person. He then disappeared.<br>"Wow. Who was that?" asked Chumley.  
>"Don't know. Maybe Danny knows. Let's ask him when he gets back." said Bastion.<br>"Speaking of which, when is he coming back?" asked Syrus.  
>"Hey, guys. I'm back." said Danny as he came in the house with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley following him.<br>"That answered my question." said Syrus.


	45. Chapter 45

"Who are these kids?" asked Chazz as he pointed at Sam and Tucker.  
>"These are my friends Samantha Manson, but call her Sam.<br>"Hi." said Sam.  
>And the other is Tucker, a techno-geek." said Danny.<br>"I am not a techno-geek!" said Tucker.  
>"Sorry. I told them that you were here in Amity Park. So, how did you handle being alone?"<br>"We handled it pretty well, until we got attacked by a bunch of ghosts." said Dimitri.  
>"But Allison took care of them big time." said Alexis.<br>"Then we got to meet this guy dressed in black. He looked scary." said Ashley.  
>"Are you sure it's not Chazz?" asked Danny.<br>"Hey! I'm right here, you know." said Chazz.  
>"No, it was not Chazz because he was there with us. Maybe you know him?" asked Syrus.<br>"A guy dressed in black…did he get through the ghost shield?" asked Sam.  
>"Yep. That probably means he's not dead." said Allison.<br>"Either that, or he must've found a way to enter without being shocked." said Ashley.  
>"Sorry, guys. I don't know what you're talking about." said Danny.<br>"That's okay." said Alexis in disappointment.


	46. Chapter 46

After a few hours, everyone had been talking about Yu-Gi-Oh GX and what the show was about. "So it's all based around a children's card game?" asked Tucker.  
>"Yep. Maybe we can teach you guys how to play sometime." said Syrus.<br>"Besides, you need something else to do other than ghost fighting." said Allison.  
>"You don't think ghost fighting is cool?" asked Sam.<br>"No! I really think it's cool. But you guys need something else to do."  
>"Danny, we're home!" said a voice.<br>"Oh no. It's my parents and Jazz." said Danny.  
>"Don't worry. We'll meet them." said Syrus.<br>"But they'll think you're ghosts." said Sam.  
>"Sam's right. Danny's dad will think you're ghosts and rip you apart molecule by molecule." said Tucker.<br>"Danny, why is the ghost shield up?" asked Jazz Fenton.  
>"We're trying to keep the ghosts away from the place. You know, there have been a lot of ghost attacks lately."<br>"Oh yeah."  
>"Who are your new friends, Danny?" asked Jack Fenton.<br>"Well, they are Alexis, Allison, Ashley, Bastion, Chazz, Chumley, Dimitri, Jaden, Judai, Syrus, and Zane from the show Yu-Gi-Oh GX." said Danny.  
>"Actually, we're not from any show. We're pretty real." said Allison.<br>"Nice to meet you all. I'm Danny's mother, Maddie. This is my husband Jack. And this is my daughter Jazz." said Maddie.  
>"Pleasure to meet you." said Bastion.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Meanwhile, the gang and the Fentons were just hanging out in the Fenton household. Jack and Maddie had finished giving the duelists the tour around the house. "This is a nice place you got." said Syrus.  
>"Thank you, Syrus. We are grateful for it." said Maddie. Suddenly, something crashed.<br>"What was that?" asked Bastion.  
>"It sounded like it came from the kitchen." said Jazz. Everyone went over to the kitchen and saw Danny in ghost form.<br>"What's wrong, Danny?" asked Maddie.  
>"Some ghosts are attacking the house." said Danny.<br>"Get the weapons, kids. You can help us fend off this ghost invasion. They're in the basement." said Jack. The duelists went to get the ghost-hunting gear and came back moments later.  
>"Alright, let's get 'em." said Ashley. Everyone went outside, but there was nothing there.<br>"I could've swore I saw a ghost. My ghost sense detected it, too." said Danny.  
>"Maybe you were imagining things." said Chazz.<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

"Well, I guess that was a false alarm." said Tucker.  
>"Trust me Tucker, that was no false alarm. Something's up with these ghosts." said Sam.<br>"Nothing's up with the ghosts." said a voice. Everyone saw the figure in black again.  
>"Why have you returned?" asked Allison.<br>"I have returned to tell you that there will a ghost invasion unlike anything you've ever seen. And the worst part is, that nobody can stop it. Not even you, Danny Phantom." said the figure.  
>"Well, we can try, can't we?" asked Jazz.<br>"You can try, but you will fail in the end. All of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone are joining forces and soon enough, this city will fall and Danny Phantom will be defeated."  
>"Dude, you sound like one of those guys who can predict the future." said Tucker.<br>"Let's just say I just have a gut feeling about the ghost invasion." said the figure. After that say, he disappeared before the gang could question him some more.


	49. Chapter 49

"A ghost invasion no one can even beat? But that's impossible." said Alexis.  
>"Yeah, I would have to agree with you, Alexis. Danny can take on anything." said Allison.<br>"Well, we'll just have to see this ghost invasion for ourselves. And see if it's a fluke or not." said Sam.  
>"Uh, guys? You might wanna see this." said Jaden. Everyone went outside and saw a bunch of ghosts fly by.<br>"It's the ghost invasion. It's starting! Run for your lives!" said Syrus as he ran back in the house.  
>"Syrus, get back out here. We probably need your help." said Jaden. Everyone kept watching the ghosts fly by.<br>"I'll get the ghosts that are in the air. You guys get the ones on land." said Danny as he flew off.  
>"That's a good plan, Danny. Because most of them are on the ground!" said Ashley.<br>"Don't worry. We can handle them." said Allison as she aimed her ghost bazooka at one of the ghosts that were on land. It got hurt and disappeared on contact.  
>"Good thinking, Allison." said Judai.<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Meanwhile, the gang was now fending off some ghosts on land, while Danny takes care of them in the air. But they don't know that on a rooftop, the mysterious figure was on horseback, watching them fight off against the ghost invasion.  
>"They are doing terribly. There's no way that they can defeat the greatest ghost invasion in Amity Park history." said the mysterious figure.<br>Back at the battlefield, the ghost invasion was still going on. "How many ghosts are there?" asked Syrus as he kept firing.  
>"I don't know. Probably the whole Ghost Zone." said Zane. Suddenly, some pink blasts came out and destroyed a ghost that Jaden was about to fight.<br>"Hey, what was that?" asked Jaden. He looked up and saw a girl wearing a red and black hazmat suit riding on a board.  
>"It's Valerie!" said Sam.<br>"Who's Valerie?" asked Dimitri.  
>"Valerie is this ghost hunter who used to hate Danny's guts, but now they're working together in fighting off ghosts." said Tucker.<br>"What is she doing here?" asked the mysterious figure to himself. Valerie joined up with Danny in the air.  
>"Valerie, what are you doing here?" asked Danny.<br>"Thought I might help you off with this ghost invasion." said Valerie.  
>"That's nice. Can you get those ghosts over by the school?" asked Danny as he pointed at Casper High.<br>"Sure thing." said Valerie as she flew over to the school.  
>"I think we're thinning the invasion out." said Allison as she kept firing the bazooka in her hand.<br>"Yeah, we just have these few ghosts left." said Ashley.  
>"Well, we'll just have to see about that." said the man in black. Suddenly, more ghosts came into Earth.<br>"What the heck? I thought we destroyed those already." said Jaden.  
>"Maybe we need to use our Pokemon on this one." said Allison as she sent out her Rapidash.<br>"Hey, that sounds like a good idea." said Ashley. She sent out Sceptile. The other duelists sent out their Pokemon. They began to help out with the ghosts.


	51. Chapter 51

"This ghost invasion is thinning out again. I guess I'll have to see them in the next world. But for now, this ghost invasion ends now." said the mysterious figure. He then disappeared. So did all the ghosts.  
>"Wow. Does that mean we won?" asked Jaden.<br>"I think so, Jaden. Danny, you can come on down." said Allison.  
>"Are you guys alright?" asked Danny.<br>"Oh yeah. We're fine." said Syrus.  
>"And the best part is, we won against the biggest ghost invasion in history." said Sam.<br>"Yeah. Hey, I have a favor to ask you guys. Do you want to come to other worlds with us? We can surely use your help in the near future." said Ashley.  
>"Why not? It could be fun to travel to other TV shows unlike mine and your show." said Danny.<br>"Sure." said Sam.  
>"I would love to." said Jazz.<br>"I guess I'm in." said Valerie.  
>"Of course." said Tucker.<br>"And what about you guys?" asked Jaden to Jack and Maddie.  
>"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt." said Maddie.<br>"Okay. That means everyone's in. We should get home back to the United States so that our parents wouldn't worry." said Ashley.  
>"You're right. Judai, can you take us back?" asked Allison. Judai nodded. And soon enough, they were back at the United States.<br>"This is our house." said Allison.


	52. Chapter 52

Hey, guys. Sorry if Season 2 was a short season, but I wanted to finish this part of my series right here. So, I guess I'll see you next time after I publish something else.  
>Just for giggles, I'll put up a poll about what my next story is going to be. I'll let you readers choose.<br>So, see you next time!


End file.
